


Insanity

by Dophne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Guy VS Bigger Bad Guy, Doctor/Patient, F/F, F/M, Harry Going Crazy, Insanity, M/M, Mindhealer Draco, Multi, New Dark Lord, No more Mr. Nice Harry, Possible Mpreg, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 31,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dophne/pseuds/Dophne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy was starting to believe that, after being driven mad, Harry James Potter was not a normal patient. He was starting to believe that Harry was a completely different kind of insane...a quiet one that will explode in everyone faces unexpectedly. But he will be there to fix it, after all what is his job if not to mend the minds of the broken?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shattered

It was the first sunny day of the month bathing the world in a peaceful hum. This was the perfect day to just sit back and go out with Ginny, but he couldn't. Harry was, instead, sitting in an important meeting at the office. It was his first case and he wasn't about to screw it up no matter how much Ginny whined for him to take the day off. He was so close to finding the most wanted man and today hopefully he will put an end to that man's cruelty. Harry winced as he remembered Ginny storming out of the room when he refused making him almost regret not staying, almost. Then again saving lives is more important to Harry then going out on a date with Ginny when the sun decided to stop being shy and show itself to the world.

"Well Auror Potter we think we have a lead to the whereabouts of the mass murder Jenkins," Robert Reyans the head of the Auror Department said not raising his head from his note papers, "it is important to do this correctly or someone will get hurt do you understand?"

"Yes sir," Harry puffed a little annoyed at the Head's tone; he wasn't a child and he didn't like being underestimated.

"Look Harry, this is your first mission and I want to make sure nothing happens to you or anyone I am always like this to every Auror who walks in this office to get briefed," Auror Reyans looks Harry in the eyes making Harry feel bad for getting annoyed in the first place.

"Sorry...I just...I know I can do this Head Auror Reyans and I just didn't like that you made it sound like I already failed before I began," Harry said honestly.

"I am glad you are honest Auror Potter but believe me when I say if I didn't think you were ready I would not have given you this assignment," He assured him before continuing with his briefing. They were going to send Harry with a group of Auror to check out the place and if it is the right place they will send the full force. As the Head Auror read out the instructions Harry thought what it would be like to sit in that man's chair. The young Auror wanted that so bad and he knew if he worked hard and showed what he could do he would get the position. Unknowingly Harry smiled at the thought making the other man stop mid-sentence.

"Sorry sir I didn't think there was anything to smile about what you said," Harry said quickly making the Head laugh.

"Don't worry Auror Potter excitement gets to everyone and I was about done anyways so you may go," The Head waved Harry away still chuckling at Harry's youthful short attention span. Harry blushed before rushing out the door. Ron stood outside holding two cups of coffee making Harry smile. His best friend always knew what he needed. They walked together to their shared office silently. It was some kind of agreement they came too long ago that needed no words. With one look they have come to understand one another fully. Of course they just hit nineteen but a lot can happen in a year and within it Ron and Harry's relationship went up a whole new level. It was different somehow, after the war, like they connected in a way that even they could not understand.

"So you going into the field today Harry?" Ron asked as they sat down.

"Yeah, but I wish you could come with me I need my partner," Harry said sitting down as well. The both began to take a sip of their coffee.

"You would think destroying a horcrox would make you 'qualified' to enter the field," Ron joked as he went to filling paper work.

"Well I defeated Voldemort and that got me waiting for a year and a half," Harry continued on making them both laugh. It was true though. Even after Kingsley allowed Ron and Harry to join the Auror Department right after the war the adult Aurors always treated them as if they were inexperienced and were not ready to enter the field.

"At least they put you on a big case as your first one Harry must mean they think you are good," Ron said as he began to write down notes on a case file.

"Ron you know you are my partner so when they finally let you on the field we will do wonders that no society has ever seen," Harry said trying to cheer Ron up and it worked.

"Nice touch Harry makes me forget how funny you can be when you want to be, guess it is the Weasley in you," Ron smiled at him. Harry smiled back as he got to work as well.

"Time to get lunch you two," Hermione walked into Ron and Harry's office. The two were so immersed in their work Hermione had to repeat herself three times before one of them looked up.

"Oh, hey 'Mione," Ron said as his girlfriend stepped up to him and gave him a peck on the lips. Harry grunted in fake disgust before laughing and giving Hermione a hug.

"I swear if I don't come to get you I bet you both would skip lunch and dinner," she joked pulling them both out of the office. They moved together towards a muggle cafe near the entrance of the ministry. It was a small shop that many wizards visited during lunch time when they wanted something different then ministry cafes. Once they placed their orders and took their seats the place seemed to have flooded with people.

"Nice day out don't you think Ronald?" Hermione asked taking a sip of water.

"Yeah sure," Ron shrugged earning him a playful punch in the arm by Hermione.

"So I hear today is your first field case, Harry," Hermione smiled at her best friend. He smiled back.

"Yup and it is the Jenkins case," Harry said barely containing his excitement. This is what was going to be the true turning point in his Auror career.

"That is wonderful Harry just don't do anything irrational," she advised as she watched the waiter put the hot plate of food in front of her.

"But Hermione irrational is my middle name," Harry joked before he dug into his food making both his best friends laugh.

* * *

"You are early Auror Potter," Auror Johnson says hitting Harry's back in encouragement, "too excited, eh?"

"Yes sir," Harry pipped up and got dressed in his gear. The clothes looked like black marching band clothes with golden seams. Harry panicked a bit when he felt the fabric move when he realized that the clothes were forming to fit him.

"First time for everything don't you think Auror Potter?" Auror Johnson laughed seeing Harry jump at when the clothes began to reshape on him.

"I should learn the spell for that it will make me not have to worry about the right size," Harry commented back.

"That would take away the point of seamstresses," the older man laughed making Harry blush.

"Come of it Johnson leave the poor boy alone," Head Auror Reyans says walking into the meeting room.

"Sorry Captain," Auror Johnson shrugs as he continues to gear up.

"Why are there so many things to put on," Harry mumbled as he struggled to apply one of the small armors.

"Precautions Auror Potter they protect areas that most people attack first," Auror Johnson answers as he eases into more gear.

Harry struggled so much that in the end everyone was dressed and helping him into the gear. They all lightheartedly teased him but later assured him that they too struggled with it all at first. "With time you will be able to do it with your eyes closed," one of them said messing up Harry's untamed hair.

After another briefing the group of Aurors were off. They all apparated to different specified sections near the wanted location. It was important to time everything correctly as they surrounded the abandoned building. The building was old and most of the windows were broken. Its brick walls were covered in graffiti. There was no light in the building making Harry shudder at the eeriness of the building.

Harry spotted Auror Johnson hold up his hand and wave for Harry to rush into the building through the first broken window. Now was his time to shine and he wasn't going to let it go to waste. As he approached the building Harry instantly knew no one was there. They had the wrong place. No one has stepped into this building in years. Harry turned to look at Auror Johnson. His face looked urgent and annoyed as he kept hand signaling Harry to enter. With a sigh Harry climbed in.

If he thought the outside of the building looked creepy it was nothing compared to the inside. Most of the paint on the walls was gone and the ground was covered in dirt, grime, broken glass and even thing Harry couldn't pin point. Taking a deep breath of a stench, he also couldn't place, Harry continued to scavenge through the building. He went up a floor and still there was nothing. With every floor he passed proved Harry was right no one was here. And no one ever was here.

"What did you find Auror Potter?" Auror Johnson asked as Harry walked out of the building.

"Absolutely nothing sir," Harry answered, "no one has been in that building in years."

"Damn, well you did well though going in alone," Auror Johnson compliments Harry making Harry laugh.

"He walked into the forbidden forest to face the Dark Lord by himself I assure you a building like this isn't scary," one other Auror commented making them all laugh.

"Alright guys since this was a total failure we shall regroup at the office for a quick report and discussion of future action, do I make myself clear?" Auror Johnson asked. After everyone shouted 'yes sir' they apparated away allowing whatever was lurking in the shadows to smirk triumphantly.

* * *

It has been a week since the abandoned building incident and Harry was growing restless. All he wanted was to figure out how to find Jenkins and throw him in Azkaban for good. He wanted to save people not sit still waiting-

"Harry," Ginny shook his shoulder. Harry blinked and blushed as he realized that he completely ignored his girlfriend.

"Sorry Gin," Harry said apologetically.

"What is wrong Harry you have been dozing off for days," Ginny said in a whiny voice making Harry flinched.

"I am just restless Ginny I am on an important case and I am no closer to solving it then I was last week," Harry sighed getting rid of his annoyance in his tone.

"You're here with me now Harry so can you, just for an hour at least, focus on me and not the case?" Ginny asked.

"I will," Harry said but knowing too well that he won't.

"Good," she smiled and went back to telling him the story of when she fell off her broom during on of her practices.

* * *

Harry was back at the abandoned building. He did not know why he was there but it was a good place to start thinking. Once his feet landed at the front door of the building he noticed something different about it. He took a step inside and once he was in the door slammed shut behind him. Now he was on edge making him draw his wand. With precaution he moved through the building climbing all the way to the third floor before he found anything. It was in the center room. A small red box sat in there looking too new to be a part of the building. Harry looked at it curiously as he took slow steps towards the small red box. As he reached down to pick it up he felt something hit him hard in the head and everything went black.

There was light.

It was florescent light. His eyes cringed shut.

He was kicked. He opened his eyes to see a man standing over him.

The man smirks. Harry blinks his vision is blurry without his glasses.

"Hello there Harry Potter," the man said. Harry knew that voice. It was Jenkins. He had found him or more like he was caught by him.

"What do you want with me?" Harry asked calmly.

"Nothing really...just to make an example of you," Jenkins answers.

"Killing me won't work Jenkins," Harry warns.

"Oh, my dear boy, I don't plan on killing you at all," Jenkins smiles at him, "I plan on doing something much worse."

_Curcio._

Harry's last thought was:

I am sorry.


	2. True Colors

The Auror office was in an uproar. Everyone was running about trying to figure out what happened to Harry Potter. They received an image of an unconscious Harry laying on the ground pretty wounded this morning signed by none other then Jenkins. From that moment on The Auror Department was on fire. It was so messy that anyone that passed by would see nothing but chaos.

Ron just sat in his office. He was devastated. His best friend was gone and maybe even tortured by the hands of the mad man. Filled with frustration Ron began to yell, thrash around, and break things in his office. There was nothing he could do until they had a lead. He kept to his destructive storm until Hermione stumbled in. She ran to him and held him fast in her arms as he began to cry. He had lost Harry once and Ron was not ready to lose him yet.

"Ron I need to know what is happening," Hermione whispered as they sat on the ground.

"They have him, 'Mione," Ron sniffed calming himself down.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"They have Harry!" Ron said loudly looking Hermione in the eyes.

"Who has Harry?" Hermione whispered as fear began to absorb her as well.

"Jenkins," was all he said and Hermione began to shake once the name sunk in.

"No," Hermione said.

"We received an image of him in the mail and I went to check his apartment and even asked Ginny if he had seen him," Ron shook his head angrily. Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron and just held him not saying a word.

News spread that afternoon. Everyone began to blame others and contemplating what happened. The chaos spread like wild fire and by sunset the whole ministry was in turmoil over Harry's disappearance. By night fall the minster had to stand up and say that they will do all they can to find Harry and Jenkins; to put an end to the misery that has struck the magical world.

Ron and Hermione went back to Harry's place that day to look for further clues but found nothing. It was antagonizing knowing that danger haunted Harry like an unsatisfied ghost. The apartment felt colder and darker now that night fell. The small space looked like someone lived there and a messy one at that. It read Harry. There was so much profound details that made it show that this place was his. The over abundance of pictures that hung on the walls or placed in frames on counters, the papers that covered every inch of his coffee table and even the floor, the small half eaten food that Harry munches on when he doesn't have time for a proper meal.

All that was missing was Harry Potter.

* * *

Ginny was devastated at the fact that Harry was gone. She couldn't understand how he could not be there. At all. They had a whole routine. Harry would knock three times on the door, Ginny would pretend to contemplate whether or not to open until Harry teasingly begged to be let in, then she would open the door and there he would be smiling at her with his messy black hair, bright green eyes and clothes that still were too big for him to wear.

There was three knocks on the door. Ginny jumped in anticipation ready to whoop Harry's ass for playing such a stupid prank on all of us. She was convinced that he was the one behind that door that the place that seemed dark would light up again. She would be happy and angry all at the same time. Harry was behind that door. That hope vanished the moment she opened the door.

"Can I come in?" George asked giving her an encouraging smile. She just looked at him and fell apart. Her perfect world had just torn to pieces and only person that could ever fix that was Harry. Still in tears Ginny assured George in.

"How...how did you...did you know about the three knocks?" She asked him wiping her face of the tears that she hated so much.

"Oh it was our thing back in Hogwarts when we wanted to talk to Harry about stuff like come here and listen to our dirty little secrets," George said looking at her sadly.

"Oh," she said even more disheartened. It wasn't just their thing he did that with everyone.

"Hey don't be like that Ginny it was his way of having fun with you," George placed a hand on her shoulder trying to be supportive.

"Yeah I...just I don't know," Ginny whispered looking down at the ground.

"Everything is going to be alright Gin," George tried again.

"Nothing will be alright George! You don't understand how it is to lose someone that you love so much!" it was a lie and she knew it but when she saw the look on George's face made her want to go back in time and stop herself from utter those words.

"Ginny I know you are feeling frustrated and angry but try to focus on the important thing right now," George decided to say after a minute of silence.

"Oh and what is that?" Ginny asked daringly.

"Helping us all find Harry instead of sitting here mopping about," George said.

"You act as if I have been moping for weeks! You didn't talk to anyone for months after Fred died," Ginny glared at George.

"Yeah but Gin Fred was gone and I couldn't get him back. Harry is still out there and the longer he is those peoples' hands the longer they will torture him," George spat at her in annoyance. This wasn't going the way he planned it.

"So I am not allowed to grieve?" Ginny almost yelled.

"Grieve? We haven't even found him! You shouldn't grieve until we know for sure that we have lost him! Ginny listen okay you can grieve about Harry later right now he needs you," George answered calmly trying hard not to allow his annoyance to show in his words.

"Just get out," Ginny growled at him taking him completely by surprise.

"What?"

"You heard me get OUT!" Ginny yelled shoving him towards the door.

"Gin-" the door slammed shut in his face, "you don't deserve him. If this is how you will go about your day instead of taking initiative to help find him. You shouldn't be anywhere near him."

"Go away I have Quiditch practice in the morning," was all she said before she heard George apparate behind the closed door.

* * *

"How did it go?" Molly Weasley asked her son the moment he apparated into the burrow. Everyone that cared was there sitting, waiting.

"Well your daughter is a bitch," George growled at his mother taking a seat next to Ron.

"Watch your tongue George," Bill said standing up.

"I was speaking the truth and that is all," George's gaze did not waver.

"Why would you say that about your sister?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Because the last thing she told me was to get out because she had fucking Quiditch practice tomorrow morning," George answered angrily before looking down at the ground trying to calm himself down, "a person like that is not family of mine."

"Come of it everyone deals with pain differently just because that is how she goes about doing it doesn't make her a bitch," Bill yelled at George.

"Really? If she truly cared one ounce she would be the first one here demanding we take action. I have seen her do it before so why does she not do it now?" George answered back standing up to look at Bill in the eyes.

"How dare you speak badly of your sister," Mr. Weasley said getting up to stand next to Bill.

This whole ordeal was tearing the Weasley family apart. Ron just sat there watching George take on his parents and Bill. Ron began to understand George's point of view and even though it pained him to say it he was right. That didn't mean he hated Ginny or anything it was just this anger rising knowing that she would rather think he was good as dead without giving an ounce of effort into looking.

"Shut up," Hermione spoke up looking at the four go head to head, "I am sorry to say this but George is right about Ginny you don't have to like it but if she truly cared she would be here. I know she is broken apart because she thinks she loves Harry and that this is the way to go about dealing with his disappearance but not even trying to look for him is what I cannot forgive."

The whole family just blinked at her not saying a word.

"Like I said," George sits back down, "she is no family of mine until she gets her ass over here and helps looking for Harry."

"Why do you care so much about him? Why not care about you broken hearted sister instead? He isn't even family!" Bill yelled outraged not willing to back down.

"Oh and you are?" George replied back looking at his brother once again, "Harry has been more then a brother to Ron, Fred and me a lot better then you. I mean sure you tried but you couldn't wait until the day you graduated to hope on a port-key and escape. And don't go around spouting none sense that Harry isn't family! It takes a lot more to consider a person family then blood lines Bill you of all people should know that. I hate to burst your bubble but Ginny is just spoiled."

This wasn't turning out at all how Ron wanted it too. Bill began to show his true colors, Ginny came all out to show hers and George was taking a stand against a storm of lions. Ron watched as things began to unfold but after the statement Bill gave he lost his only supporters, which was his parents, and slowly George began to win the war after losing so many battles.

"I am sorry 'Mione. I know this is not how you planned this meeting to go at all," Ron whispered to her giving her his hand and she gladly took it.

"It is okay the more we know who will actually help the better we can get Harry back," Hermione answered though her hands were shaking.

The Burrow was at high roar as shouts rang through the whole building. That was until someone stepped through the floo and said, "its true then, Potter was taken hostage by Jenkins." Silence followed as everyone stared at the figure standing there.

"What are you doing here Draco?" Charlie asked daring to call him by his first name.

"I am here to help of course I owe him that much," Malfoy answered standing up straighter, "but now doesn't seem to be a good time."

"It is a wonderful time as any," Hermione said giving him a fake smile trying hard to lighten the tense and angry mood that has befallen on the household.

"Thank you," Malfoy nodded at Hermione before summoning a chair for himself at the far corner.

"We have deviated from the main subject and that is hurting Harry even more," Ron said standing up to place himself in the middle of the two sides, "and I will say this once, Bill, if you are not interested in helping us save Harry you are welcome to leave actually anyone who doesn't give two shits about him should get up and go because right now Harry is the one that matters not Ginny. Harry risked his life to give us all happy endings and here you are repaying him by wasting time arguing about whether or not Ginny is a bitch. On top of that whether or not you see him as a brother Bill, doesn't matter because he is my best friend and that is all that should matter."

The storm that was raging died instantly with Bill looking down at the ground in shame, George sitting down huffing and Hermione smirking proudly at her boyfriend. Everyone just eyed each other not knowing where to start. They have exhausted the idea that Harry might have left a sign where he went before he disappeared and with no lead they are stuck.

"Have any of you considered looking in places you would never think to look?" Malfoy started off saying looking at the room with a bored expression.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

" I mean they will hide where no one will bother to look because it is the easiest place to not be found," Malfoy explained a little bit more.

"Any suggestions?" asked Ron hopefully.

"Nope just giving a new approach that you have not yet exhausted," Malfoy replied cooly still holding his bored expression.

"The shrieking shack," Hermione said suddenly. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy to think such a thing.

"Why would they be there?" Charlie asked before Ron could.

"Think about it that is where Professor Lupin used to go when he changed into a werewolf because no one bothered to go there at all," Hermione answered, "so if they operated there no one would bother to check it out because they would never think we would think of it."

"Guess you aren't completely useless Granger," Malfoy complimented watching her look at him and smile.

"Don't even bother trying to flirt with her Malfoy," Ron warned making him turn to look at him in pure horror.

"Would never dream of it Weasley, I am gay," Malfoy pointed out bluntly without batting an eye. Ron flushed looking away unsure how to retort to that statement.

"Well to the shrieking shack it is," Kingsley spoke up as well as many other Aurors did heading to the floo. Ron looked at Hermione and giving her hand one final squeeze before stepping into the flames with the rest of the Auror squad.

* * *

 

**A/N:**

I know I made Bill and Ginny bad people but everyone doesn't have to like them all ;) but I don't actually hate them it is just a part of the story and I just chose Bill because I like Charlie a lot more.


	3. Never the Same

The process of actually getting to the shrieking shack took a few days which bugged Ron to no end. Everything had to be in place, he knew that, but that didn't mean it was less frustrating. Though there was high stress in the department everyone seemed to work together on actually making this raid happen as soon as possible. Just everything seemed to work out just fine, hopefully.

The ground was covered in snow when they got there indicating that winter has come to England. The building itself still looked as miserable as it did when Ron first came to see it. The place looked like it would fall apart at the slightest breeze. The wind blew around them making it the perfect natural cover. Ron was at the whomping willow ready to enter once the signal has been sent. The temptation to just go in was eating at him. Ron was not used to waiting and for him to sit still took a lot of effort.

Ron hated the fact that his first field mission was to help raid an old building in hope to save his best friend from the hands of his enemy. He wanted it to be...less dramatic or personal. Though there was nothing he could do about it now.

The red flair went up into the sky. It was action time.

In complete haste Ron barged into the shack to find it even more torn up part then before. He didn't bother much with detail because all he could think about was finding Harry. They barged into every room on every floor until they reached the third floor. It was the same room Harry followed Ron to when he was taken by Sirius black by the leg. The half broken doors were closed. With trembling hands Ron slowly pushed the doors open. There he was. Harry Potter in the flesh. Ron ran to him screaming for people's help. His best friend was in his arms unconscious. He looked like he had been put to sleep and left there on purpose but Ron didn't care. Harry was home now with him.

* * *

They took him to St. Margo's Hospital immediately to get checked. The healers rushed around trying hard to figure out what happened to the boy who lived. Ron sat there in the busy hallway waiting. There was no words spoken as Hermione came to join him or when his family showed up beside him. Nothing. It was all a blur to Ron and at that moment his focus was on Harry. He had to be okay, he was the boy who lived twice! He could make it through anything.

But he couldn't be more wrong.

The head healer walked up to the whole group warily. He looked nervous as if he was about to give bad news. That wasn't a good sign at all.

"How is he?" Mrs. Weasley asked the man taking a few steps closer in hope.

"Mrs. Weasley I know you and your family have been worrying sick and are finally glad Mr. Potter is back but...I got to tell you that...Mr. Potter...how can I say this nicely?" The man stuttered looking at the ground.

"He isn't terribly wounded is he?" Percy asked speaking up for the first time since this whole ordeal started.

"It's not his physical health I am worried about Mr. Weasley," the man paused to look at the whole group with a very serious face, "it's his mental health."

"You mean he is...crazy? Like Longbottom crazy?" Ron asked looking guiltily at Neville who shrugged in return to show he did not mind those words in the least.

"I cannot say everyone that has been curcio-ed reacts in a different way," the man begins to explain, "but I will tell you this, his mind is completely shattered and the only hope of every fixing it is for him to see or maybe stay with a mind healer."

There was crying sounds which came from Hermione as she fell to the ground in utter dismay. She hated herself for not forcing things along sooner or that she should have done something herself. Ron held her as she cried but he too was having trouble holding back tears. Harry was finally back with them but he will never be the same.

"What do you suggest?" Percy asked calmly even though his faced looked like it hardened by ten fold.

"You guys should try the best mind healer in England," the man says, "you should hand his case over to Draco Malfoy."

* * *

After everything sunk in Ron insisted to see Harry whether he was awake or asleep. There was arguments all around but in the end he was let into the room. With a heavy sigh and all his courage Ron stepped into the room.

He just sat there looking at the ground not saying a word. His face looked sullen, his gaze was distant, and his skin pale. The once glorious and brilliant light that was in Harry seemed to have died away leaving a hollow shell of what was once his best friend. Ron came closer and with every step he took Harry began to lift his head to face him. Finally after just a foot away from him green eyes met brown and there was nothing. No spark, no recognition, nothing whatsoever.

His best friend didn't even recognize him.

"Harry it is me, Ron," he said slowly bending down to Harry's eye level, "your best friend." All Harry did was tilt his head to the side still looking at him with most dull expression. The boy who lived looked like a moving statue and Ron could do nothing to help him.

"Harry we will help you as much as we can so that is why...that is why we are going to get you to the best mind healer in England, okay?" Ron said placing both his hands firmly on both sides of Harry's face forcing him to look at Ron.

This was even worse then watching him come back dead from the forest because at least then there was hope for him to have gone to the next world in peace. But now he was stuck in this world not even knowing who he is.

* * *

Malfoy sat in his office contemplating whether or not take the case. How much time will it cost him trying to fix something that cannot be mended? But he couldn't refuse. The guy practically saved his family from Azkaban. Malfoy owed Harry Potter a lot and if this is how he has to repay his debt he will.

Draco Malfoy operated in a small house close by to the Malfoy Manor to keep all his patients close by. The building housed about thirteen people six of whom are full-time workers who have agreed to live there. He came to the place everyday spent an hour at least with every patient that lived in that building before traveling around to other homes to check up on other non-residential clients. He was a busy man and he made the effort to stay that way. If he rested for a second time the nightmares would catch up to him and haunt him forever more.

It was nine o'clock when the doors of the Manor shook at the impact of the knocks. Malfoy mumbled a bit before getting up and answering the door. He did not like the house elves to do everything and plus this was their break time so it was only fair.

"Good evening Ma- Dr. Millard," Ron said flinching at the name. Malfoy had a reason to keep his name secret from the 'new' Potter it was all part of the therapy he was going to try.

"Good evening Weasley," Malfoy tried hard to say his name without menace while stepping aside to let Ron role Harry into the building.

"So how do you want to go about doing this? I mean I know it is late and you probably prefer if I came to visit your actual...mental hospital but I just couldn't wait I want Harry to get started as soon as possible," Ron looked at Malfoy desperately making him sigh. He knew Weasley cared too much to wait one second more.

"I have to warn you Weasley, Potter will never be the same, ever," Malfoy said softly placing a hand on Ron's shoulder. At first it looked like Ron would shove his hand away but instead looked down at the ground a bit hurt.

"I know Harry will never be the same but I want to try to help him as much as possible even if he will not be the same person," Ron answered looking at Malfoy in the eyes.

"Normally I would do things just as you would expect but since this is a special case I guess I will let Potter stay in my home for a few days before moving him to the permanent residence," Malfoy said to Ron.

With that Ron bent down to look Harry in the eye to tell him goodbye and that he will visit real soon. Malfoy knew Ron did not want to leave Harry like this but taking care of a disabled person takes up a lot of time and energy that Ron doesn't have at the moment. With a final goodbye the redheaded boy apparated leaving Harry in Malfoy Manor.

Malfoy didn't look at Harry as he wheeled him through the building to find him a good room to use that was near his. It was frustrating to see that every room he walked into wasn't in living condition except for the room exactly next door to his. With a deep sigh he lead the dazed Harry into the room. The place was practically empty except for a king size bed and a dresser which will do for now. Once he rolled Harry into the center of the room he turned to finally look at the boy who lived. He was expecting him to have a droopy head, dazed look and slouched. Instead he turned to find Harry sitting up straight, looking him right in the eyes and smiling as if the greatest gift on earth just came to him.

"Your name is Harry Potter though I assume you have been told that before but just to be sure I had to tell you. I am Dr. Millard and I will help you on this new journey of your to regain a 'self' again even if it is not your old one. This therapy will most likely not work but I shall try just like everyone else I shall try to put back as much shattered pieces of your mind together again," Malfoy finished knowing that Harry probably understood none of it. With another sigh Malfoy helped Harry into bed.

Wishing Harry good night Malfoy closed the door leaving Harry alone in the big room and boy was he smiling.

* * *

"Am I now allowed to grieve?" Ginny asked sarcastically as she came in through the floo. Everyone that cared for Harry was in the Burrow and with Ginny finally showing up did nothing to the mood except sour it.

"Fuck you Ginevra," George growled walking out of the room followed by Ron who gave her a cold look before joining George and Hermione, who was already there, in the kitchen. It made his blood boil knowing that Ginny could say such a thing after what happened to Harry. In a good way at least now there was no pretending and Harry did not have to suffer from the consequences of the illusion that was Ginny Weasley.

"So what did Malfoy say?" George asked once they were in the Kitchen. Hermione placed three shots of fire-whiskey on the table before taking a seat with them.

"He said he will help and that Harry will stay at the Manor for a few days before being moved to the permanent residence. I mean I wanted him to stay at the Burrow but I know mum would not take it well and I don't have the time because Harry needs a lot of it and I cannot give it to him," Ron answered back calmly though in the inside he was screaming and crying wanting to go and smash his sister's head in.

"Well that was a well deserved insult," Percy said as he entered the Kitchen getting away from the now growing noises in the living room.

"Tell me about it," Ron agreed finally taking his shot of whiskey.

"I want to know why though," Hermione frowned as she grabbed another shot glass for Percy.

"Am I a bad friend?" Ron suddenly asked looking suddenly really panicked.

"I don't think you are bud," Charlie said coming down the stairs fresh from the shower, "I mean I think Harry would understand and would want you to do this. I know it is hard and some people may think you are abandoning him but you are not. Ron, you will be there for him every step of the way I know it and if you were older and had more things accomplished I think I would have pressed you to take care of Harry but I think he would not want you to waste your life away for him."

"Exactly Ronald," Hermione said holding his hand for reassurance. Ron loved the way she called him Ronald it was the only time he ever accepted someone calling him by his full name.

"So what you all doing out here and not in there?" Charlie asked sitting down next to Percy as he points towards the noisy living room.

"The bitch decided to show up," George said shrugging.

"Gin's here?" Charlie asked as he strained to look through the doorway to find her.

"Yup," George asks as he fills his third glass with whiskey.

"I wish I had been a better older brother. I mean once I got a job to help take care of dragons in Romania I couldn't really afford coming home much. It was my dream job and sometimes I wish I had not sacrificed my time with family for it," Charlie said drinking a cup of water.

"Guess my words struck you as well Charlie but I know it was different for you," George said.

"Well I am just waiting for Bill to come through the door and crack George's head open," Percy teased making everyone laugh.

"He will have to get through all of us first. He may not believe it but it is four against one so he will definitely loose," Ron growls taking his fifth shot.

"Guess today it is all about shedding our masks and revealing our true selves to the world," Percy mumbled fixing his glasses while taking a small sip.

"I propose a toast," Hermione raised her glass, "to Harry Freaking Potter the boy who faced hell and concurred it. To my best friend, to our savior and to the most oddest of people I salute you for being the bravest and the most sacrificing person any of us has every known."

"Amen," everyone in the kitchen raised their glasses in salute and took quick swifts of their drinks.

* * *

 

 **A/N:** like I said I like Charlie ;) hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Don't Say My Name

The light shined through the large window that Harry sat in front of as the house elves fixed up his room. He sat there head dangling not really looking at anything in particular. It was a sad sight. Harry has been like this for the past few days either sitting in this spot or laying on the bed not really giving anyone a second thought. Malfoy stood at the door a few minutes to watch Harry sit there wondering if maybe he, just maybe, he was remembering or reminiscing. Shaking his head he stepped into the room for the first time since Harry came to the Manor with Ron.

"Potter," Malfoy tried but Harry did not move a muscle, "I know you can hear me even if you don't move your head." Still nothing.

"Master Dr-" the house elf stopped half way once he realized he almost called Malfoy by his real name, "Dr. Millard, I mean, the room has been cleaned should I direct Mr. Potter to your study?"

"No here is fine, thank you," Malfoy said waving off all the house elves as he took a step closer to Harry.

"I introduced myself a few days ago as Dr. Millard," Malfoy began as he sat down on the window sill blocking Harry's view but then again he wasn't really looking was he?

"..."

"Okay, today we will start your therapy Potter."

"..."

"Do you know your full name?"

"..."

"Where were you last?"

"..."

"What are the names of your father's best friends?"

"..."

"What is my name?" After the question left Malfoy's lips Harry looked up at him and acknowledged his existence for the first time. His gaze seemed unwavering still looking at Malfoy making the blonde shiver a bit.

"..."

"My name is Drake Millard try saying it out loud or maybe you own name."

"Dr..Dra.."

"Come on your almost there Potter."

"Dra...Drake."

"Good job now yours."

"Harry."

"Find your name easy, huh? Well it is now this is some progress Potter."

"..."

"Well I want you to repeat your name until it sticks with you, alright? I will be back later today."

"Drake...go?"

"Yes," Malfoy sighed now that he finally starts to get a response from Harry he has to leave. With a sigh Malfoy gets up from his sitting position and walks out of the room leaving Harry alone once again.

Malfoy was almost out of the Manor when he heard screaming come from up stairs. Rolling his eyes inwardly he walked back up the stairs to see Astoria Greengrass standing at the door of Harry's room shell shocked. This girl was his future 'wife' since his parents did not really know he was gay. She stood there not moving a muscle just staring at inside the room as if she saw something she shouldn't. Then again she did just walk into one of his patients rooms and she hated seeing any of them.

"Astoria I want you to slowly close the door," Malfoy said standing there, arms crossed, a bit annoyed at his delay.

"Drac-"

_Silencio._

"Drake Millard is my name," Malfoy growled as he forcibly shuts Harry's door instead of her. She tries to speak but since he hasn't lifted the charm she just opening and closing her mouth.

"Millard?" she finally asks.

"Yes it is a part of the therapy I am trying," Malfoy said grabbing her arm and ushering her towards the front door.

"Unhand me, Draco," Astoria wiggles futilely in Malfoy's grip.

"Drake remember? Anyways what are you doing here?" Malfoy asks her with a glare.

"I came to see you before you left to the hospital and I accidentally opened the wrong door. Plus, what is Harry Potter doing in your house?" Astoria returns the glare.

"He is a patient. I bet you already heard the news," Malfoy answers calmly assuring her out the door before following quickly behind.

"Well I did not believe it of course but now that I saw with my own eyes I guess it is true," Astoria says looking up at the second floor in wonder, "but then again I would already known this if you spent any time with your friends and me."

"Don't be such a drama queen Astoria," Malfoy says before walking to the apparition spot and leaves her alone at the steps of the Manor. He knew if he stayed any longer she would keep him and he needed to get on with his work. People depended on him.

* * *

Ginny Weasley could not be more angry. Most of her family has shunned her out, she lost her boyfriend, and her life was not going smoothly at all with her job at stake. No one seemed to understand her right now and she could not bare it. That is why she ended up in a clubgrinding against some random bloke. She drank round after round not caring at all. Today was about forgetting about everything and little did she know how right she was.

A man walked into the club and he is stunning. He caught Ginny's eyes and for a second she just stared. Something was oddly eerie about him but she just could not look away. The man smiled at her and signaled her to come to him. She went.

"What's your name sweetheart?" The man asks her.

"Ginny," she answers thoughtlessly.

"Well Ginny I am Jonah," the man smirks, "Jonah Jenkins."

Ginny's eyes widen at the fact but before she could do anything he raises his wand and utters, _obliviate._

"What are we going to do with her now boss?" One henchman asks him as he catches Ginny's unconscious body.

"Take her home of course she is one of us now," Jenkins hands her over to the man, "but lay a hand on her in away that displeases me and I will kill you, understand?"

"Yes sir," the man whimpers before apparating away with Ginny.

"I see you caught yourself a girl," another man, much older them him says as he shakes Jenkins' hand.

"Not just any girl, father, Potter's. She will help us find him and actually help me finish the job I wasn't able to finish when my stupid henchmen forgot him at the shack," Jenkins growls the last part.

* * *

Malfoy did not come home to the Manor until late at night after Blaise insisted that they hang out after work. Tired, Malfoy walked up the steps and mistakenly opens the door to Harry's room to find Harry just standing at the window gazing at the sky. At first Malfoy is caught off guard but shrugs off the shivers that run down his body when he realizes that Harry was actually shirtless.

"Potter," Malfoy says commanding the guy in front of him to turn towards him. He doesn't move.

"..."

"It is well past your bedtime," Malfoy growls grumpily wanting nothing more then to go sleep in his bedroom.

"..."

"Okay I know you don't like acknowledging me but please sleep its not good for you to stay up," Malfoy tries to say calmly. Harry looks down from the sky and turns to look at him.

"Well that is better at least I know you can comprehend my words," Malfoy says sarcastically and unprofessionally. Some part of Malfoy was unwilling to admit that Harry was actually no longer his normal self.

"Well good night Potter," Malfoy said beginning to walk towards the door.

"Good night...Malfoy," Harry answers making Malfoy turn around to face him. The blonde man was shell shocked and did not know how to respond. He remembered his name? Or maybe one of the house elves slipped up? But fear suddenly took Malfoy and he just ran out of the room.

This was supposed to mean that Harry was actually...that means...what? Malfoy should be happy that Harry remembered something but it scared him. It scared him the way Harry looked at him. The look on his face was a crazed hunger as if he was about to devour Malfoy on sight. A man who has been crucio-ed to insanity isn't supposed to recognize, or even speak like normal people would. They were supposed to be dulled out, lost.

But that look haunted Malfoy to his dreams.


	5. Crazed

 

As The days pasted Malfoy avoided Harry Potter at all costs. It was easy really, just don't walk into his room...at all. He was still terrified of the man behind those wooden doors that even during counseling he would send in one of his own instead of himself. But it wasn't getting anywhere. Healer after healer kept repeating the same old thing to him every time they departed the Harry's room. He would give them their backs and sit there in utter silence as if he were alone. Malfoy damned the man who could give him migraines when trying to figure out how to fix him without actually seeing him.

For now Malfoy was sitting in front of Blaise Zabini in a pub drinking fire-whiskey to no end. He was out to get drunk and drunk he will get. By the third large glass of the burning liquid Malfoy was laughing and talking like a teenage girl. He couldn't help himself being a mental healer he was tired of having to be the one to listen, to be the one who has it together, to be the one to fix everything that sometimes cannot be mended.

"Here is a trick, why not try to fool him?" Zabini asks taking a small sip of his second cup.

"Howdoyoumean?" Malfoy asked quickly giving him an overly exaggerated questioning look.

"I mean trick Potter into thinking it is you," Zabini answers shrugging.

"Continue," Malfoy pressed pushing Zabini trying to get him to answer him faster.

"What I mean is get a healer that knows you quite well make him transform into you using polyjuice potion and interact with the man," Zabini finally completes his thoughts making Malfoy's drunk mind churn.

"I...like the...way you think," Malfoy slurred laughing a little as he attempted to take another sip but failing. The man in front of Zabini was not the Malfoy he grew up to know; he was the Malfoy that he always pretended to be, a serious and stressed out man with everything on his shoulders. Zabini wanted the other Malfoy the one that could laugh without having to drink himself silly, the one that could logically figure out the solution to every problem within an instant, the one who saves everyone's ass even when they don't know it.

It took him back to the time the Dark Lord found out Malfoy had lied to protect the one man he so desperately wanted dead, saving Harry Potter was a mistake but that was just Malfoy. No one understood his thought process as much as Zabini. The boy was all bark but no bite, only when he had to would you ever see his fangs. That night the whole Malfoy Manor rumbled as The vilest man on Earth thrashed around in anger destroying everything in sight. It was outstanding how much a seventeen year old boy can scare such a beast. It was a storm within marbled walls unstoppable. When the Dark Lord was done rampaging like a heartbroken girl he stood just inches away from Malfoy's face; the proximity would have made me faint. Malfoy, on the other hand, just stood there face emotionless looking right through the Dark Lord as if he weren't there.

"Why?" The Dark Lord hissed, "why did you lie to save the boy who did nothing but humiliate you?"

"It doesn't do well to dwell on the past, my Lord, I did what I thought was to your advantage [lie]. I mean think of it this way, you kill him now you would not be truly satisfied because he was given to you on a silver platter by your henchmen instead of using your great ability to draw him out from his friends and eliminate all hope once and for all," Malfoy answers bored. Never has anyone seen Malfoy so calm and collected.

For the first time ever Malfoy showed his true colors; the person he was inside was not who he was on the outside. For a brief moment he took off his mask. For a brief moment he was not a coward. For a brief moment he was a lion instead of a snake.

"Earth to Zabini," present drunk Malfoy waved his hand over Zabini's dazed face making the other man blink. The memories faded away into the background placing him in the sad present of today.

"Yeah, mate, I am right here," Zabini answered taking a large sip finishing the almost full cup of pure alcohol.

* * *

She awoke on a hard surface that squeaked as she moved to get up. The room she sat in was dimly lit with nothing in it but the small ceiling lamp and the bed she sat on. It was cold. She began to look around in fear not know who and where she was. The door slammed open and the bright hall light illuminated a figure at the door but showed nothing but a dark silhouette.

"Hello there Ginny Weasley," the tall good looking man said as he stepped into the light.

"Um, hello," she answered.

"Do you know who you are or in this case what you are?" The man asked.

"No," she said panicking.

"You are a witch Ginny a person of magical power you were born into a rotten poor family that don't really like you and had an abusive boyfriend who erased all your memories," the man explained sitting down on the chair in front of her.

"So why am I here and not the hospital?" Ginny glared at the man.

"Well they don't really care, we live in a corrupted world Ginny a very corrupted world," the man answered calmly.

"Who are you?" Ginny finally asked letting her guard down the man saved her life he must be good, right?

"My name is Jenkins," the man answered, "and I don't want you to listen to anything anyone says about me they are just scared and don't understand my dream, which is to build a utopia. Will you help me Ginny?"

"...yes," Ginny finally said after staying quiet for a few minutes then smiled.

* * *

Malfoy came stumbling into Harry's room at little after three laughing at what Zabini has said before the man apparated away to be with his girlfriend. It was a sad view that he probably should not let Harry, who is a patient of his, his current state.

"Malfoy?" Harry sat up from his bed looking at the drunk man kneeling on the floor.

"Ah, Potter," Malfoy slurred his name looking at the crazed man with fogged up eyes.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked again holding his blankets a little closer to himself.

"Are you scared of me, Potter?" Malfoy teased standing up straight looking at the man in front of him.

"No," Harry whimpered.

"You should be," Malfoy growled before staggering out of the room and crashing on the chair in the hall.

The next day Malfoy's head felt like it was going to explode. It throbbed in anger at him for drinking too much yesterday. Then his neck hurt for being put in an uncomfortable position by forcing an arm chair to act as a bed. He was now sitting up right rubbing his temples in attempt to help the pain subside. He was so lost in his head that he had not realized that Harry has emerged from his bedroom.

"Malfoy?" Harry asks tilting his head to the side. Malfoy jumped in surprise.

"Potter what are you doing up so...oh," Malfoy says looking at his watch.

"Malfoy?" Harry asks again taking a step forward.

"Yes Potter what do you want?" Malfoy growled grumpily.

"Why you avoid me?" Harry whispered looking down looking as if he is about to cry.

"I am not," Malfoy lied looking at Harry a little uneasy.

"Yes you are," Harry said looking him straight in the eyes. Grey clashes with green.

"What do you know?" Malfoy got up standing just tall enough to reach Harry's chin. _Damn it!_

"Sending other doctors instead of yourself is very cowardly thing to do Malfoy," Harry said smugly. His tone of voice sounded like his old self making Malfoy question if he was the one that was going mad.

"I am a busy man Potter even if your small mind cannot understand that you are not my only priority," Malfoy growled before trying to leave. Well he almost escaped before Harry grabbed his wrist whirling him around and pulling Malfoy against him.

"What are you doing?" Malfoy's voice grew high as Harry snakes his arm around the smaller man's waist holding him captive.

"Keeping you to myself," Harry whispered in Malfoy's ear making the blonde shiver.

"Let go of me Potter!" Malfoy began to thrash around trying hard to escape Harry's strong grip.

"You never asked," Harry said as he looked away from Malfoy as he continue to fight.

"Ask you what," Malfoy growled a little breathless.

"Nothing," Harry said letting go of Malfoy before turning around and going back inside.

Malfoy was in shock. He had a whole conversation with him! An articulated conversation! What in the bloody name is going on!

Something happened while Harry was captured and Malfoy could not fathom what has happened. What made Harry act almost completely normal around him and utterly broken in front of others? What was his game?

* * *

"I'm back," Ginny called into the house that Jenkins told her was her family home. She was nervous because Jenkins warned her about her family.

"Oh it's you," A guy who looked just a year older then her walked by giving her a cold look before disappearing into the other room.

"Hey Gin," Another man filled to the brim with burn scars smiled at her. He looked much older and had a crazy look in his eye that made her think that he was addicted to adrenaline.

"Hi," she answered back weakly.

"What you been up to these days? You just got up and disappeared on us, Gin, I mean even Ron was worried even if he's mad at you," The man said sitting on the living room couch waiting for her to take a seat.

"I have been...doing stuff," Ginny answered cautiously. She was here to get the whereabouts of her horrible boyfriend.

"I am going to visit Harry," the tall boy said as he came back from the same door he left from.

"Can I come with?" Ginny asked suddenly getting up.

"Uh, no," the boy answered.

"Why not?" Ginny glared.

"Because you lost hope in him the minute Jenkins took Harry captive," the boy growled before stepping outside and apparating away. The nerve of the guy to think Jenkins would do such cruel thing it was her boyfriend that did him more harm.

"How come I am not allowed to go, huh?" Ginny yelled at the man on the couch.

"Hold your horses Gin, you never wanted to visit him for the past months he has been in treatment," he answered throwing his hands up in surrender.

"Well why would I go see such a horrid person anyways?" Ginny asked slamming herself down onto an armchair.

Once that line escaped her mouth Charlie knew something was deeply wrong with Ginny. Something happened the last few days and whatever did changed Ginny or at least her thoughts towards Harry. She never actually thought he was a bad guy she was just scared to face the fact that the Harry she loved was no longer...Harry in a sense.

"What is my name?" Charlie blurted out suddenly.

"Why would you ask me that...Bill?" Ginny answered hoping she named him right.

"No, that is not my name," Charlie answers taking out his wand, "who are you and what have you done to Ginny Weasley?"


	6. Deranged

Ron was scared to knock on the door of Malfoy Manor for many reasons but still he stood there contemplating whether to go in or not. Before he could make his final decision the door swung open and what he saw made him take a step back. There stood Malfoy breathless holding the door at arms length. His hair was messy, his eyes were dark, and in general looked like a complete mess.

"Are you or are you not going to come in Weasel?" Malfoy yelled at a poor confused Ron. Again before he could make any kind of decision Malfoy pulled him in by the color into the gloomy house.

"Hey what is up with you?" Ron growled at Malfoy.

"You need to distract him...forever!" Malfoy yelled disappearing up the stairs screaming for Ron to come. Ron was so confused, never has he seen Malfoy act in such a manner before ever. Malfoy was a frantic mess surrounded by a gigantic emotional storm that Ron was forced to dive into if he wanted to see Harry. Slowly, Ron began to ascend up the stairs towards the crazy blond.

"Are you okay Malfoy?" Ron asked again a little more nicely once he got to the top of the stairs.

"Oh yeah I am! It's just you dumbass friend who is not!" Malfoy roared pointing at a wooden door.

"So he is in there?" Ron decided to try.

"Yes he is," Malfoy answered suddenly calm as he just walked into the room next door.

Still confused Ron walked into Harry's bedroom to find Hermione already seated next to Harry. His best friend looked up at him curiously and smiled.

"Harry," Ron said as he sat down on Harry's other side.

"He hasn't said a word since I got here but I could have sworn he was talking to Malfoy," Hermione said as she lightly plays with Harry's messy hair.

"Really? Did you ask Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"I was going to but he just stormed out to go answer you at the door," Hermione answered.

"I scared him away," Harry finally talked smirking as he turns his head to look at his friends. Both Hermione and Ron sat there shocked before reacting. They both jumped to hug their friend in joy.

"Harry," Hermione said holding his face making him look at her.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"Do you know who I am?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, your Hermione Granger," Harry answered, "but I don't see why your so excited to see me though."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"I mean," Harry said getting up real close, "we aren't even friends and yet your here pretending that you care? Is it because I am Harry Potter? Or is it because you didn't have any friends during Hogwarts?"

"Hey mate she is one of your closest friends," Ron growled pulling Harry to look at him. Ron's storm met a cold ice wall when he looked into Harry's eyes.

"Really now?" Harry answered getting up from his seat. The two of them were so confused as to what was happening.

"Mate, what do you think happened for the past nine years?" Ron said getting up to stand behind him.

"Now you act as if you haven't lived it," Harry answered back.

"They didn't just torture you...they changed your memories as well," Hermione cried into Ron's shoulder.

"I really don't understand where this is going," Harry growled.

* * *

Malfoy was sitting in the living room doodling on a notebook instead of working on important business that should be done by the end of the day. But he couldn't focus, his mind kept wandering back to the moment Harry held him in his arms. It was weird that the boy that hated his guts was thirsting after him. The man was turned crazy in a different way that Malfoy was trying to understand. Was Harry really insane? The answer to that was yes because just at that moment he heard Hermione scream in pain. Without a second thought Malfoy shot out of his chair and ran towards the room.

He opened the door to see Harry holding Hermione's wand and pointing it towards his two friends. They were on the ground with Hermione wrapped up in Ron's arms protectively. The boy who lived was standing there with a look of pure hatred plastered on his face as he was about to start hexing.

"Don't you dare Potter," Malfoy yelled snapping Harry out of his craze. He turned to look at him.

"Why not?" Harry asked innocently.

"You're mad," Malfoy growled, "if you think I will let you hurt your friends."

"They aren't my friends," Harry said.

"Yes they are," Malfoy defended.

"I don't remember them ever being my friends," Harry said his voice growing hysterical with every word, "they keep telling me I am wrong. I am not. Tell them Malfoy that I am not."

"You are wrong Potter," Malfoy answered calmly looking him straight in the eye.

"Stop lying," Harry yelled still pointing the wand at Hermione and Ron.

"Lower your wand Harry," Malfoy tried. Something snapped in Harry the moment he heard Malfoy call him by his first name.

"But they are lying," Harry sounded like a little kid.

"Why you so determined they are wrong? They are wonderful people," Malfoy said like a mother trying to calm her stressed child.

"I..." Harry lowered his wand.

"Harry I know your confused but we want to help you," Ron said still holding Hermione.

"You can't help me," Harry growled at him.

"Why not?" Hermione challenged.

"Because I am evil," Harry answered.

"Harry you need a big eye opener," Ron said placing his hand on his friend's shoulder.

* * *

Jay Jenkins was a busy man. He had a whole world order to run and having his plans messed up by his 'minions' drew him a few steps back making him waste valued time that he didn't have. He needed Harry alive at the moment even though in the long run he would be better off dead. The plans he had for the boy was marvelous and cruel but if it means to accomplish the greater goals then it had to be done. He needed Harry to become the new Voldemort. He needed Harry to hate the world so much that he wants to destroy it. He needed Harry so he can become the hero.

For now he sat in his office listening into Ginny's conversation with Charlie and it wasn't going so well for her. He had demanded she tell him who she really was before he hexed her into tomorrow but he needn't worry, for Ginny came up with some fancy lie which the older brother actually believed. This whole family was gullible which worked out well for Jenkins.

"Pressure him into giving away Potter's location," Jenkins spoke to impatiently.

"...now you should know where Harry is Gin," Charlie answered.

"Then you should not have such a problem answering me," she replied.

"Humph, I don't like your whole attitude to this situation," you could hear the glare in his voice.

"I freaked out okay? I know I was being a bitch but please tell me," Ginny begged.

"Weasley's don't beg Gin," Charlie started, "and you should know baby sister that I don't believe you for one second."

Then there was silence making Jenkins cuss and slam his hands so hard on the desk the noise could be heard from behind the thick wooden door of his office. Not only has he lost contact with the Weasley girl but he also doesn't know what Charles Weasley did. He was going to have to get her back somehow before everything is ruined, again.

* * *

Knocking out Ginny was the easy part now Charlie was stuck with an unconscious girl and he did not know how to move forward. He hoped someone, other then Bill, to come back home to help him straighten out things. He sat there staring at his sister breath deeply. There was something off about her the moment she came home. She looked like she didn't recognize the place, a place where she grew up in from the moment she was brought into this world.

"Anyone home?" George called out sarcastically in a very feminine voice.

"In here," Charlie called back.

"Hey Charlie," George greeted as he entered the living room.

"Something is wrong with Ginny," Charlie said.

"Oh not like I haven't been saying that for days," George rolled his eyes.

"No something is seriously wrong with her," Charlie growled.

"What do you mean?" George asked looking at the knocked out girl on the arm chair.

"I mean she came home and barely recognized Ron, me or the place! For Merlin's sake she called me bill when I asked her if she knew my name," Charlie answered hurriedly.

"Someone messed with Ginny," George said growing angrier with every word. He was angry at his little sister but no one is allowed to harm a hair on her head without his say so.

"Big time and I think it started happening the day Harry disappeared," Charlie said.

"Hmm, makes sense but what do you think happened?" George asked.

"Don't know but for now lets play along with her little game and lead her on," Charlie answered, "we will get to the bottom of this somehow and I think giving her what she wants will help us figure out what happened. Just don't make it clear to her that we are any more suspicious."

"That is going to be hard," George mumbled, "plus what does she want anyway?"

"Harry's location. But of course it won't be a real one more like misguided if you get my drift," Charlie said.

"That is a start," George answered picking up Ginny and taking her to her room.


	7. One Night Stand

The moment Harry seem to realize that he isn't exactly himself he secluded himself with his friends completely kicking Malfoy out. It frustrated the man because he was supposed to help and now he is being shunned by his patient. Malfoy was angry at how fast Harry decided he wasn't worth his time because he took great pride helping those less fortunate then himself, ironic since he was Hogwarts greatest bully.

"Dr. Malfoy I need more potion mix for Mr. Williams," another doctor asked the blonde while he sat at his desk in his office in St. Margo's. Since he works directly with the hospital they decided to offer him a work space if his other patients find it easier to see him there instead.

"I will brew it tonight and give it to him myself tomorrow," Malfoy said not looking up from his doodles.

"Dr. Malfoy," the same doctor said making Malfoy sigh in annoyance.

"Yes Dr. Morris?" Malfoy growl politely.

"Well um, tomorrow night other doctors are going out for a drink and well we would like you to join," Dr. Morris answered shyly. When Malfoy first came to St. Margo's all the staff would glare holes at him and refuse to work with him until the moment he saved a doctor's life a few years back.

"Uh, sure I will join," Malfoy replied just as shyly knowing Pansy would have his head if he refused.

"Um, see you tomorrow I guess," Dr. Morris said closing the door of Malfoy's office. Once the other man left Malfoy smiled a bit to himself with his mood lifting up a bit. Then the door opened and in came George Weasley.

"Hello Weasel-Weasley," Malfoy gave George a questioning look.

"I need help," George said sitting on the chair in front of Malfoy.

"Well I can try but even though you lost-"

"It is not about me getting over the death of Fred," George growled but realized that Malfoy was just trying to help.

"Sorry I just assumed since I am a mind healer and such," Malfoy growled back his mood darkening once again.

"Yeah, uh, it's my sister," George started tweaking Malfoy's interest.

"What about her Weasley?"

"You can call me George if you like," George paused, "anyways, my sister has been acting weird since the day Harry disappeared. Yesterday she came home and acted as if she had no idea who Charlie was and kept asking, no demanding, where Harry is. It was odd until we realized that someone messed with her head."

"So then you should go see a memory healer," Malfoy said leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah I know but I have a great feeling it has something to do with Harry and since you are working on him you can work on Gin," George tried.

"I don't work on someone George," Malfoy winced a bit at calling him by his first name, "I help them get through what is happening in their mind. And right this minute Potter won't let me anywhere near him as of yesterday." George could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"Hm," George hummed a bit.

"What?" Malfoy asked.

"Lets meet somewhere after work," George said looking at his watch, "Leaking Cauldron at like nine?"

"That sounds superb," Malfoy said going back to his doodles.

"Great drawings by the way," George commented before leaving making Malfoy blush.

* * *

Ginny woke up on a well made bed with a blanket draped on her as she lay there. She moaned remembering what happened yesterday. With a sudden jolt she got up and rushed to the door scared that it was lock to find it opening up. With caution she walked out of the room she was in, which she discovered was hers since her name was written on the door, and walked down the steps of the oddly built house.

She made into the kitchen to find the same scared man standing there eating and talking to an old man and women who she assumed was her parents, "good morning Gin." The scar man said taking a sip of coffee.

"Morning," Ginny answered after a few seconds of silence.

"So Gin I was thinking about going to visit Harry two days from now want to join me?" Charlie asked.

"Well Ginny I see you have somehow gotten over Harry's change?" The old lady asked sweetly placing a plate of food in front of the chair she was standing behind.

"Uh, yeah I guess," Ginny shrugged sitting down. She wasn't about to tell this cruel family that she plans on getting her revenge on Harry for erasing her memories and abusing her for the last few years.

"So I was in the Ministry today and I ran into Kingsley," the old man said pushing in his chair so he could get closer to the food.

"Oh, is he doing well?" The old lady asked. _Don't let their appearance and attitudes fool you Ginny they are cruel people._ Jenkins' voice kept repeating and repeating itself in her head.

"He is doing alright I guess," the old man answered, "he told me his first child was a boy but I seem to have forgotten his name."

"That is wonderful news Arthur!" the old lady chatted happily about what kind of names they might have given him.

"So Ginny how is Quidditch practice?" Mr. Weasley asked her.

"Wonderful I think I keep getting better every time I climb on the broom," she said with a false joyous tone.

"Well I remember the days you all used to play Quidditch in the forest. Harry and you used to work so well as a team and beat any opposers," Mrs. Weasley sighed going back to food. _They tell lies. They want you to think Harry was a good guy but he isn't. Don't trust anyone._

* * *

"Really?" Malfoy smirked as he entered the Leaky Cauldron following George inside.

"I came home and she was knocked out cold by Charlie so I haven't really experienced it myself yet, well at least not that change," George answered.

"Well then are you going to pick a table or are we going to stand here all day," Malfoy mocked making George snicker.

"Who knew Malfoy had a sense of humor," George mocked back.

"Please it's Draco," Malfoy continued the mock tone making both of them laugh. It was weird for George because once the barriers have melted away Malfoy was not as bad as it seemed. George realized that a lot of Malfoy's rudeness came from having to live up to such a father like Lucius but now that he is locked away and out of Malfoy's hair he seemed to show his true self.

"Sorry Draco dear," George bowed, "ladies are always first."

"Such a gentleman we have hear it is good to know that at least one Weasley had them," Draco continued taking a seat on a bar stool.

They were on their fourth drink when George made a move. He knew it was never going to blossom into anything, he wasn't even gay, but he thought might as well give it a try. There sat Malfoy laughing away at some joke that wasn't as funny if he wasn't a little tipsy. George placed his hand on Malfoy's leg and whispered, "want to have some fun upstairs?"

"What's upstairs that is fun? I didn't hear of any-ooooooh," Malfoy face fell into a slightly surprised look when it finally dawned on him what George is getting at.

"Well a red head wants to bed a blonde I wonder how are kids would turn out," Malfoy laughed.

"So? What say you?" George pressed.

"What say I? I say for fuck sake's yes! I haven't slept with anyone in ages," Malfoy huffed, "but you know this won't...what is the word."

"Blossom into anything?" George suggested and Malfoy nodded, "I am okay with that."

With that Malfoy took George's hand and followed him tipsily up the stairs.

It wasn't his first time but he felt like he was cheating on someone who isn't even there. Malfoy just stood in the middle of the room wondering if he should go through with this. But he was already here and Malfoy's never back out, ever. George wrapped one arm around Malfoy's waist turning him around slowly to face him. It was weird but Malfoy didn't stop. With a sudden rush George wrapped his arms around Malfoy's neck and kissed him. It was a blur what happened next as the two men began to undress themselves and get on with what they had planned. It was weird indeed.

"I don't bottom you know," Malfoy growled.

"I know," George answered between kisses.

"Good."

And that was it there was no more talk just pure sex.

* * *

Malfoy got home late at night the next day since he felt utterly guilty for neglecting his other patients. He felt refreshed from last night's festivities but still there was that feeling of guilt riding on him that he could not place. He remembered Harry about half way through the day and was going to leave to go check up on him to remember the man wasn't talking to anyone but his best friends. His philosophy was to return to exactly as things were and if Malfoy wasn't a part of it then he shouldn't meddle his treatment. This made it easier to suggest Harry leave the Manor and go home, wherever home is.

It was midnight and the grandfather clock struck making loud noises that echoes through the halls like some horror show about to begin. It was a reassuring sound because it was one of the few things Malfoy kept of the Manor before he remodeled it to keep the horrid memories of the past out. Knocking off his shoes Malfoy just slammed himself onto his king sized bed taking a long deep breath of the smell of lilac.

"You were with someone last night," Harry's voice spoke up from the door way. It sounded angry.

"So?" Malfoy said cuddling in his bed.

"You let another man touch you?" Harry's voice grew louder and angrier.

"Well that is none of your business Potter," Malfoy said sitting up to find Harry just inches away from his face.

"Who was it?" Harry demanded.

"Again I say, it is none of your business Potter," Malfoy spelled it out.

"Who the fuck did you screw last night?" Harry growled lowly placing both his arms at either side of Malfoy.


	8. Words

Draco Malfoy is a tired, tired man. He felt like he was dealing with a PMSing teenage girl whenever he dealt with Harry. Ever since that night Harry has made it his life goal to follow Malfoy around as a guard but refuses to interact with him in any way. So he got a stalker who is so obvious about his stocking that Malfoy offer to buy him ice cream every time he goes to Diagon Alley. All this in a span of two days is just the beginning of a torturous time.

At this second though he was on his way for a round of drinks with his fellow healers when a house elf apparates into his office with Harry in hand giving Malfoy a nervous look before leaving. Malfoy cursed demanding Harry go back but then he remembered he wasn't allowed to apparate in or out of the Manor unless it is side along. So reluctantly Malfoy left the office with Harry in tail behind him.

"Oh Malfoy you made it," the other healers said giving Harry wary looks before apparating to the bar.

"So," one of the other men started, "isn't Harry Potter you know a patient, he shouldn't be here."

"Your free to tell him to leave I have already tried that but the man just won't listen," Malfoy answers blandly.

"Oh well is he..." the same man began to say but stopped mid-sentence when he saw Harry's face expression.

"He isn't dense Healer McCalvin," Malfoy said taking a shot, "he is just preferred mute at the moment. He isn't insane in a way that you think. Shattered yes but I think his insanity originates from something else other than Crucio. Don't get me wrong he has been tortured but I don't think it was what led him...here."

"You he is right there," Healer Morris commented.

"I am going to pretend he isn't and enjoy the night," Malfoy answered, "he has driven me mad as it is and my mind needs a mental rest from Harry Freaking Potter."

"Oh okay," Healer Morris mumbled before he too took a shot.

"Oh no you don't you can't drink," Malfoy said stealing Harry's shot glass.

"So how is Astoria?" McCalvin tried to lighten the mood.

"Oh she is wonderful, which means upset because she always is," Malfoy answered jokingly.

"Future wife, huh?" Morris joked back and the glass in his hand shattered making him look up to see Harry glaring holes at him.

"Bad Harry," Malfoy snickered.

"I am gay gentlemen if you all did not know," Malfoy stated calmly.

"We do know it's just how she still thinks it is a phase you will one day wake up from," Morris laughed taking another shot glass drinking it fast before Harry thinks about shattering that one.

"I always wanted to try it," McCalvin flirted.

"You would not be able to handle it McCalvin," Malfoy joked.

"I can totally take you on," McCalvin challenged.

"Thanks but no thanks I think I will take my chances with a dragon," Malfoy said taking a shot.

"Careful McCalvin or Potter will send you flying to the Himalayas," Morris said with a wide smile to Harry who just gave him a blank look.

"I always wanted to meet Harry Potter but I guess this is the closest I will ever get," Morris said.

"You act as if I am dead," Harry finally talked.

"He speaks!" McCalvin raised his hands in mock joy.

"Are they usually assholes or is it the alcohols?" Harry asked Malfoy.

"They are always like this but don't worry Potter I am worse," Malfoy answered, "a lot worse."

* * *

Charlie told Ginny where Harry was a few hours before they were supposed to go giving her enough time to inform Jenkins of the missing boy's location. It was easy. A bit too easy making Jenkins doubt that the location is true but they all showed up at Malfoy Manor anyway. They surrounded the place just watching for movement. Just waiting for a sign of Harry.

Within a few hours of standing there waiting they saw movement behind a window that seemed like the same built as Harry giving them the signal to raid the house. They came in swiftly leaving a storm of wreckage behind as they found no actual sign of Harry actually inside the building. Hearing the news that Harry wasn't there made Jenkins so angry that he trashed his office. He was going to get to Harry one way or another. His plan was unfolding all because of a minor bump in the road. It was time to go to the extremes and go on full search.

"I want everyone to follow anyone that has any kind of connection to Potter and if you find him you bring him in, alive," Jenkins shouted out through the halls of the headquarters.

Sitting down on his chair, Jenkins began to rub his eyes to keep himself from having a headache.

 _"Jaaaay,"_ a little girl's voice giggled in his head.

" _Jay? Why don't you love me Jay?"_ the girl asked him in a sad voice.

"I do," Jenkins cried.

" _Then why did you let me die Jay?"_ She yelled at him.

"It is not my fault," Jenkins cried.

" _Not your fault? It is your fault!"_ She yelled, " _Why didn't you protect me big brother? Why did you let me die!"_

"No," Jenkins cried, "no."

* * *

"So Dragon," Mrs. Malfoy said while sitting in the Manor's garden looking at her only son, "want to tell me something?"

"What do you mean mother?" Malfoy asked giving Harry his own cup of tea.

"I see you got a sticker," Mrs. Malfoy winked.

"Really mother, really?" Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"So Potter how are you?" Mrs. Malfoy tried for the third time to get Harry to talk.

"..."

"I guess I am not worthy of words," Mrs. Malfoy commented taking a sip.

"On the contrary Mrs. Malfoy," Harry finally said, "I just haven't been able to find the right words to describe how I am at this moment."

"It's okay we all get those moments," Mrs. Malfoy commented.

"So," Mrs. Malfoy started, "do you remember the time you were tortured?"

"Mother!" Malfoy scorned.

"No not really," Harry answers looking at the sky.

"What do you remember?" Mrs. Malfoy inquired.

"Nothing real since everything I claim to know seems to be anything but the truth," Harry growled taking in his whole tea in one sip.

"Well tell us what you remember and we can help see if actually happened or not?" Mrs. Malfoy said sweetly.

"That is part of therapy mother lets not pressure him to open up just like that," Malfoy said.

"Well then I think my gift would be perfect for you Mr. Potter," Mrs. Malfoy smiled pulling out a rectangular box wrapped in silver.

"It isn't even my birthday...is it?" Harry took the box amused.

"It doesn't have to be a special occasion to get people gifts Mr. Potter," Mrs. Malfoy answered.

"What is it?" Harry asked like he was a little kid.

"Open it and find out," Malfoy spat in annoyance and secret interest. Harry glared at Malfoy before ripping up the wrappings, opening the box and found a large book with blank pages.

"Tell us your story Mr. Potter if you prefer written over spoken words," Mrs. Malfoy said


	9. Tantrum

Malfoy knew Harry Potter was up to something the moment he grabbed the journal and rushed into the house. The guy was willing to allow anyone in his rooms except him making Malfoy all the more annoyed. This was starting to be a trend especially a few days ago when they came back to find the house torn apart and the house elves rushing around to clean it up. Someone has come with an intention of harming someone in the Manor and Malfoy knew who but kept Harry ultimately in the dark.

"So he won't let you see him?" Hermione asked as she came down the stairs after her visit with Harry.

"Nope I think he knows I am hiding something," Malfoy answered.

"Well yeah especially when Ron placed a few aurors around the house and rooms to keep Harry safe," Hermione said sitting down next to Malfoy. It took all he got not to cringe away.

"Listen Granger I am trying to be nice but I don't think our relationship has prospered so much for you to feel comfortable sitting next to me," Malfoy growled halfheartedly. She giggled.

"I think it has Malfoy you just don't want to admit it," She punched him lightly and he faked a hurt look on his face, "you know your very different."

"No one is the same person they were," Malfoy said looking at his paper work preparing to go visit his other patients.

"No I think there is more to this then meets the eye," Hermione smiled softly making Malfoy blush before rushing and leaving the Manor.

Hermione went back upstairs to sit with Harry for a while longer just until Malfoy came back. The problem was he never did. As Hermione sat down with Harry just trying to break the barriers between them Hermione began to realize that Malfoy has been gone for a lot longer then he said he would be. At first Hermione thought of blowing the worry away but then thought twice. The situation in the wizarding world was at an unrest and what happened to Harry could happen to Malfoy just as easily.

_Expecto Patronum._

"Ron," Hermione spoke through her patronus.

"What?" Ron mumbled as if just woken up from slumber.

"I think Malfoy might be in danger," Hermione whispered in a few rooms away from Harry not wanting to rile him up.

"Why do you think that 'Mione?" Ron asked sleepily.

"He said he would be back by six that was about five hours ago," Hermione answered back.

"Hermione Malfoy is a grown man he might have decided to go out with his friends to have a bit of fresh air," Ron said dismissing her case.

"Ronald Bilious Weasley will you at least attempt to locate him in his regular locations and ask if anyone has seen him in the last five hours?" Hermione growled waking Ron right up.

"Fine," Ron growled before Hermione cut off her patronus.

"What do you mean Malfoy might be in danger?" Harry asked from the door. His face terrified Hermione making her want to apparate at the spot...but she couldn't.

"Nothing to worry about Harry," Hermione answered, "I...well I am just being paranoid ever sense you disappeared I can't shake off the feeling that everyone who disappears for any amount of time..."

"Humph," Harry said walking out of the room.

"I hear you have been avoiding Malfoy lately," Hermione tried a different approach.

"That is none of your business," Harry said coldly.

"Yeah I guess your right," Hermione said in a tone full of hurt, "well I got to go see you later I guess."

"Yeah later," Harry answered not turning around to give her a proper goodbye. So she left.

She got to the bottom of the stairs to find Malfoy walking into the Manor wet, angry, and hurt. Within an instant Hermione was by his side aiding him to the closest chair she could find.

"What happened?" Hermione asked stripping a fighting Malfoy, "and will you stop fighting I am trying to help."

"Oh, what happened?" Malfoy sounded a bit crazed as if she should already know.

"Don't toy with me Malfoy," Hermione growled.

"Fine, Ginny Fucking Weasley happened," Malfoy growled pulled off his wet undershirt for Hermione to get a better look at the wounds.

"What about her?" Hermione froze for a second meeting Malfoy's eyes.

"I was coming back to the Manor at around seven. I knew I was late and was going to apologize for making you babysit Potter for a while longer but I never got to my house. Just when I got to the apparating point Ginny Weasley grabbed my arm and apparated me to a dark room. I tried to apparate out but I guess they only allow one way trips there.

Anyway, I was forced to sit on a metal chair like a muggle criminal about to be investigated and in comes...Jenkins," Malfoy stops to see her reaction.

"What did you agree to his terms and conditions?" Hermione almost yelled digging her nails into his arm.

"I gave him half truths," Malfoy said, "I mean they had me on veritaserum so I had to think up of things that weren't necessarily lies. I mean I was trained to fight against this potion so only way around is to make the old truth seem like the new truth."

"So what did you tell them?" Hermione asked.

"Hm, that Harry has been moved to an isolated location that even I don't know of only way for me to get there is a side along apparaition where I am force to be disoriented before the ride. Then I told them that Harry is practically unresponsive to anyone and everyone including me and acts like a lifeless body," Malfoy said with ease, "plus if I told the actual truth they would be raiding my house again for the second time but failing since there are aurors everywhere."

Without another word Hermione ran upstairs to find Harry sitting in his room writing in his journal with a very bored look on his face. A sudden wave of relief flew over her that collapsed on the ground and cried.

"You didn't believe me?" Malfoy asked pulling on his undershirt. Making Harry stop what he is doing.

"What were you doing stripping for her?" Harry asked possessively.

"Oh look Potter speaks almost forgot he could," Malfoy growled sarcastically before leaving the room to go put on proper house clothes, "and like I said they could torture me all they want Granger but I shall fight for my clients to my very last breathe. That is an oath I made to a friend who died a year ago."

"I know I just..." Hermione couldn't finish her sentence.

"I understand it is hard to trust someone who was on the wrong side of the war," Malfoy answers. Both not really paying attention to Harry to notice him standing over Malfoy.

"I said why were you stripping for her?" Harry growled grabbing Malfoy by the collar.

"You know the old you was less aggressive maybe you should learn to control your emotions Potter," Malfoy growled, "and don't worry your pretty little head about the strip show she was just helping me with my wounds."

"What wounds?" Harry growled pulling Malfoy closer to his face.

"I got a fight after a bit too many drinks," Malfoy lied.

"And your friends didn't stop you?" Harry asked.

"Uh, they were the ones that started the fight," Malfoy grumbled pushing Harry away, "and I am not your pet for you to push around and command. I am your doctor start treating me with respect. I am letting you stay in my home because you requested it so remember I could have you moved out of here in a blink of an eye."

"Is that a threat Malfoy?" Harry glared at Malfoy's retreating form.

"Oh maybe you thought it was a form of invitation?" Malfoy asked innocently before slamming the door of his room shut and magically locking it from the inside.

"Uh, again, I got to leave," Hermione said disappearing down the stairs to avoid her turn with Harry's wrath.

With a giant puff Harry stomped to his own room like a little kid before flopping onto the bed and falling asleep.


	10. Bloodied Dinner

No one knew whether or not to be worried with Harry's sudden silence. He seems to have gone back into his lifeless self just sitting there staring at the nothing in particular. Maybe it was something Malfoy said or something Hermione did that lead him to move back to his state of dullness. It took Malfoy a few days to get Harry to even look up from the ground. Something was wrong but he couldn't tell what.

"Harry," Malfoy tried his first name but nothing happened. He was getting to a stage of actually preforming magic on Harry's mind but he was reluctant...because the pain may cause Harry to dive deeper into himself.

"Harry if your playing a game with me it isn't funny," Malfoy growled trying to be more friendly. Looking at this version of Harry Malfoy began to miss his little dumb disputes he had with the Gryffindor and watching him from a far wishing he had the strength to stand up to people like he did. He would never admit it but deep inside he liked Harry and wished he could be his friend but pride got in his way so he tormented him instead. But it was those little jealousies that caused Malfoy to realize that he liked Harry, sexually, and it hurt him to know he will never have him. Until now. But he wasn't the same. The image of his bright smiling face has been replaced with the look of coldness. Yes, Draco Malfoy was in love with Harry Fucking Potter.

"You find it funny don't you playing the part the bad guys want you to play," Malfoy began to yell at Harry even though he knew he shouldn't, "your going to snap one day and become the new public enemy number one! And you know what see if I care! Maybe one day all those pieces in your messed up head will fall into place one day and you realize what the fuck did I just do? But it will be too late...it will be too late." He grew quiet at the end as he just slammed himself down in front of Harry.

"I am not a bad guy," Harry finally whispered to Malfoy. Making the blonde man jolt up to look at Harry.

"Ignore what I just said Harry," Malfoy began, "it was stupid and I was just frustrated. I just want you to be more like your old self...not that this new self is bad but it is always hard to imagine someone you know so profoundly to have changed so much like you did."

"Who was I?" Harry asked softly, his green eyes stormy with a quiet anger.

"That is not for me to tell you," Malfoy said, "only person that knows you best is you."

"Fine, tell me your Harry Potter," Harry pressed as if begging him to tell him.

"You were my number one enemy, my rival a boy I was supposed to despise," Malfoy said.

"did you?" Harry asked.

"No, I couldn't," Malfoy sighed, "I mean you did nothing to make me like you on the contrary most of the time I think you did things to make me hate you but I just couldn't."

"Did I know this?" Harry continued the interrogation.

"Of course not or we wouldn't have been enemies now would we?" Malfoy laughed a bit, "look I wasn't a good person during our years in Hogwarts and I did a lot of things that even as I did them I regret. There was a reason you didn't like me Harry."

"I like you now," Harry said.

"I can tell," Malfoy said a bit grumpily.

"Do you not want me to like you?" Harry said his green eyes darkening.

"I want you to go back to hating me," was all he said before leaving the room.

"You let him go?" Ginny growled at Jenkins after she heard Malfoy was allowed to leave.

"He told me what he could Ginny," Jenkins answered, "I don't kill people off for nothing."

"I know but we could have had more use of him!" Ginny said as Jenkins wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist.

"I know you want to get revenge on Potter but you have to be patient my dear," Jenkins said kissing her lightly on the lips.

"You're right I can wait a bit longer," Ginny said slipping herself out of his arms and positioning herself at apparation point waving goodbye to him. She apparated to the Burrow to find no one home. She walked into the house for the first time really taking a good look at things.

She walked around holding up a lot of the pictures finding that Harry was in most of them. He was smiling shyly at the camera as he stood oblivious to a younger Ginny staring at him in awe. The older he got the more serious he looked but that smile didn't change. He actually looked happy. But that isn't the Harry she remembered the Harry she remembered was an asshole and treated her like one. She was lucky to have Jenkins help her recover the memories he stole from her.

Then she made it to her room and as she searched through her things she found a bunch of journals she wrote as a kid. She realized they were all jinxed to keep her brothers from changing the words on the page...meaning these words were all her own. Her heart was pounding as she opened the book that read 'Journal 1: Pre-Hogwarts'.

Ron was with the whole family, except Ginny for only Merlin knows where she is, and Hermione eating dinner at the Leaky Cauldron waiting for Malfoy to bring Harry along. It was a scary situation because the place was busy filled with people they didn't know who could try to grab Harry and run. But in the end the family sat watching the doors for the two special guests.

But they never came.

Ron kept watching the door hoping that they would walk in but no one came through that door. After waiting for an hour the Weasley family just ordered and ate their dinner no longer able to wait for Harry and Malfoy. It made Ron a bit worried but continued on with his meal talking to Hermione about her new job position to help her keep her mind off of their friend.

When they finished and began to leave Harry showed up with a look like pure murder as he stood there covered in blood. His green eyes looked like they illuminated in the darkness of the night sky making him look all the more scarier until he collapsed onto Ron and was out cold.


	11. Death, Breakdown and a Kiss

It was vastly apparent that the blood on Harry's hands were not his own so in a quick attempt to solve the situation Hermione apparated to the Malfoy Manor to look for Malfoy or anyone that was injured. The door was ajar when she got there making her pull out her wand in case of an attack. As she entered the building she noticed how damaged it was from an apparent fight. In more of a rush Hermione ran up the stairs to find Malfoy standing in Harry's bedroom looking at a bloodied person on the ground.

"Did Harry do this?" Hermione asked running to the injured man.

"No," Malfoy answered coldly, "I did."

"What why?" Hermione asked trying to desperately stop the bleeding by looking for a healing potion in her purse.

"He tried to harm Potter," Malfoy answered back still distant.

"What spell did you use?" Hermione asked a little more understanding.

"The one Harry used on me in the bathroom during sixth year," Malfoy answered walking towards a chair and sitting down.

"Why did Harry turn out so bloody?" Hermione asked as she finally realized that the man was dead.

"He was trying to save him as well as yell at me for doing something so monstrous," then Malfoy laughed.

"What?" Hermione said still sitting in front of the corpse.

"He told me, 'no wonder my past self hated you' and left," Malfoy continued to laugh which quickly turned to tears.

"Ma-Draco it isn't your fault that you ended killing a man for the sake of protecting Harry. I mean you were surrounded by people that just killed if the person was in their way. It must have taken a tole on you and you reacted the same way but in pure defense," Hermione said.

"Yeah but I didn't have to kill him!" Malfoy yelled at her, "I didn't have to take a life for the sake of saving another! Don't you understand! I am a monster just like my father and his friends in Azkaban!"

"You're overreacting Draco," Hermione said placing a hand on his shoulder gently, "only reason you're reacting this way is because of the way Harry reacted to you. He doesn't know what happened the last few years his memory is in a mess and knowing that he can't stand to take a life then there is still the Harry we know."

"Great at least I got what I wished for," Malfoy said leaning back on his chair.

"And what is that?" Hermione asked taking a seat next to him.

"For Harry to go back to hating me," Malfoy smiled.

"Draco...Harry never hated you it was a childish dislike that faded away," Hermione said looking at him with all seriousness.

"Well fuck," was all he said before falling into silence

Ron was helping Harry clean himself up as they sat in Ron's room. Harry was in a complete daze and hasn't spoken a word since they found him in front of the Leaky Cauldron. After assessing the damage Ron sat down next to Harry on his bed and asked him what happened.

"I don't want to talk about it to you," Harry growled then flinched because he didn't mean to sound so mean.

"Oh well do you have someone else in mind?" Ron asked a little disheartened.

"Malfoy," Harry said a little harshly. Ron was hesitant because Hermione had just sent him her patronus explaining the whole situation.

"Don't think that is a good idea mate," Ron answered before having Harry wrap his hand around his throat.

"I don't like asking twice Weasley," Harry growled angrily pulling Ron real close to his face. Ron was instantly out the door the moment Harry let him go wheezing on his way down the stairs. This was going to be bad because it seemed like all the process went down the drain in a matter of minutes leaving more work to be done to help Harry.

Once down the stairs he came face to face with Hermione and Malfoy in the kitchen talking away. Malfoy's eyes were puffy as if he were crying but Ron could not fathom Malfoy crying over killing someone then again he claimed he knew a person but now he isn't so sure.

They stopped talking to look at Ron wondering why he was out of breath. The moment he explained the situation Malfoy was up the stairs and running towards Ron's bedroom. Without really wanting to follow Malfoy Ron just sat down on the chair taking a large sip of fire-whiskey straight from the bottle. He just kept drinking wanting to forget everything that has happened to Harry.

"Ronald," Hermione said grabbing the bottle out of his hand.

"Leave me be Hermione," Ron slurred a bit reaching for the bottle in her hands.

"You will not touch the fire-whiskey," Hermione told him in her mother-like lecturing tone.

"Give me the drink," Ron demanded.

"If this is how your going to try and help Harry your doing one hell of a job! You always run when it gets hard! You always leave Harry behind when the situation isn't in your favor! Where is your Gryffindor courage?" Hermione yelled throwing the bottle at the wall shattering it. Once the words sunk in Ron looked down unable to look at Hermione because he knew it was true.

"Unbelievable," Hermione said just leaving to sit in the living room instead.

Harry was standing up next to the bed when Malfoy opened the door of the bedroom. None of them said a word as Malfoy walked up to a chair near the corner of the room and sat not really give Harry any face.

"What now you're going to ignore me?" Harry asked.

"I am done with your facade," Malfoy answered looking at his nails as if bored of the situation already.

"What facade?" Harry asked casually.

"All of it you pretending to care, you pretending to care for the Weasley family and Granger, all of it," Malfoy answered.

"I do care," Harry said.

"Oh yeah I totally believe you," Malfoy said still playing with his hands.

"I do care," Harry said a little more desperately.

"Then convince me that you do," Malfoy said looking Harry straight in the eye while leaning forward.

"Fine," was all Harry said when he kissed Malfoy on the lips. Hard. And apparated away to Malfoy Manor.


	12. Passion

Malfoy was taken aback as he landed on the bed in his room in the manor. No one should be able to apparate directly into the building. Harry pinned Malfoy underneath him as he broke the kiss making Malfoy whimper sadly. The darker haired boy smirked at the blonde's reaction to his kiss. Malfoy on the other hand was furious at his reaction because he still wanted more even though he knew it was wrong on so many levels. Suddenly Malfoy felt something press between his legs making him moan a bit louder.

"D-damn it Potter," Malfoy growled struggling against Harry's grip, "what do you think your doing?"

"Fucking you of course," Harry whispered in Malfoy's ear as he bent down to play with the blonde's ear lobe.

"I don't bottom!" Malfoy yelled struggling even more to escape Harry but in the end Harry won the battle of strength.

"You sure?" Harry asked pressing his knee harder between Malfoy's leg making the blonde grit his teeth as he tried to suppress his moan.

"I hate you," Malfoy mumbled defeated.

"I doubt it," Harry answered kissing the slytherin. Knowing he was in no control Malfoy just accepted Harry and kissed him back after fighting to respond. He knew deep inside he wanted this as well.

It was a war between the two as there tongues fighting for dominance only to find Harry victorious every time. Harry kept the kisses long and rough leaving Malfoy panting for air each time. It made the black hair boy quite happy watching Malfoy unravel and losing control, fast. Then in a sudden movement Harry pulled away from the out of breath blonde. Malfoy looked at him quizzically as Harry's face showed nothing but pure disgust. As Harry examined him Malfoy began to fear that the boy who lived was starting to rethink his thoughts about this...until Harry ripped off the top of Malfoy's expensive cloak with brut strength. And with that Harry's smile came again and widened as he moved to pull Malfoy's bottom half off. He did it slowly as if purposefully teasing Malfoy to no end.

Now Malfoy was bare naked in front of Harry's scrutinizing gaze and wide smile as if loving what he was seeing before him. The look made Malfoy uncomfortable and attempted to hide himself only to find harry binding his hands over his head and to the headboard with a green tie. "No you don't Draco," Harry purred at him looking him straight in the eye before backing up to take off his own clothes.

Malfoy was at his wits end. He never bottomed before and the idea terrified him. It made him feel like he wasn't in control of his body. He absolutely hated the feeling but at this moment he could care less about being the submissive one as long as Harry Potter fucked him good.

Harry climbed onto the bed fully naked on began his adventure of Malfoy's body. He started slowly by kissing Malfoy lips softly before moving down wards from his ears all the way to his toes leaving bruises and and bite marks in his wake.

"I am going to fuck you now," Harry growled as he came back up to kiss Malfoy as he prepared his body. He loved hearing him moan and whine underneath him.

"So do you want me Dr-a-co?" Harry asked as he traced his fingers on the blonde's torso.

"Fucking hell Potter s-stop with your teasing!" Malfoy growled grabbing a handful of Harry's hair locking him in a hungry kiss only to break away to say, "you better fuck me so good that I forget even my own name."

"Will do," Harry said as he began to enter the blonde slowly making Malfoy gasp in pain. He began to go faster and began to move more finally finding Malfoy's pleasure spot.

"Harry," Malfoy moaned holding onto the black haired boy's back, digging his nails every time Harry thrusted in.

Ginny Weasley was confused. Her notebooks were obviously hers and reading them made no sense at all. Everything she thought was true seemed like a figment of her imagination. Her past self never suggested that Harry was a dangerous man. To the pages of her journal Harry was her Prince Charming in a way as he swiftly picked her off her feet. Yet, her very being fought with the pages yelling at her that these words were bullshit...but still...she couldn't pass off the feeling that these words were very much the truth.

"Gin," Bill whispered as he walked into her room.

"Hey Bill," Ginny smiled learning to distinguish between her brothers.

"So how are you?" Bill asked wrapping his long arm around her thin shoulders.

"I'm fine," Ginny said looking at her brother right in the eyes, "I just was looking through my journals."

"Are you now?" Bill smirked grabbing the book out of her hand and began to read her written words as she chased him around the room and out through the hall and down the stairs to the filled living room. Everyone watched as the two danced around the room before Bill finally gave up the book once he got tired. Soon after the group of people began to laugh and the Weasley family was finally starting to come back together.

"So Ginny," Ron said looking at his sister, "I am sorry for how I have treated you."

"It's...fine I guess what are siblings for if not for making each other angry," Ginny smiled but this time it didn't reach her eyes. Hermione watched the read head closely not really trusting the girl.

"Well that is good," Ron mumbled awkwardly.

"Yup its great!" Ginny said faking enthusiasm.

Jenkins cursed as he almost lost his hold on the Weasley girl as she read her journals. He made sure to destroy them before she gets confused again. He couldn't get a hold of her mind until she stopped moving making it a lot more problematic. But he finally brought her mind back to its original state of distain for Potter and her family. He could not stand if he lost such a good asset for him to go with his plans.

"Jenkins, sir," a boy walked in on him as he finished his master piece that was Ginny Weasley.

"Yes?" Jenkins asked looking at the boy bored.

"Uh you have a visitor," he mumbled.

"Your lucky I heard you because you know how much I hate mumblers, Caras send our guest in," Jenkins waved his hand.

He looked down for a second to prepare a paper to write on only to look up to find someone he would never expect to be standing there.

"Well well well," Jankins smiled, "I didn't think you would join me Longbottom."

**Thank you anyone that reads my story and really hope you enjoyed it! And a special thanks to those who review I hope I can get ba**


	13. Interrogated

Draco Malfoy made a mistake, a big mistake. He could not blame the auror department for carting him in demanding Draco to explain the situation. Well of course he could not. No one could. For this to happen under Draco's nose was even worse. If it weren't for his pride as a Draco he would beg them to send him to Azkaban. So here he was. Sitting in front of Ronald Weasley tapping his fingers on the table trying to figure out how to explain the situation. Being in the questioning room made Draco nervous and it bothered him that he had to answer to a Weasley. Nothing ever goes right for him, does it?

"Explain the situation again Malfoy so we all can fully understand what happened," Weasley sighed looking tired and a little sad as he placed the pen he had been twisting in his hand on the grey metal table.

"I," Draco started before stopping not really knowing where to start.

"You…" Weasley waved his hand in front of his mouth urging Draco to continue. Draco glared before sighing in defeat. Fighting Weasley wasn't going to get him out of this situation any faster.

"I slept with Harry Fucking Potter is what happened," Draco threw up his hands in the air almost turned tomato red as he watched Weasley almost fall out of his chair in shock.

"You what?" Weasley screeched.

"Listen it happened so fast that I…just got lost in the moment…and then the next day he went to a vegetative state sitting in front of the window looking at the sky. He didn't eat, he didn't speak, he didn't even move a muscle. Nothing I did would make him talk to me. I broke my one rule and it made the whole situation worse for Potter.

I tried everything I could legally do to get him to somehow step out of the hole he placed himself in but it is like Potter got up and walked away leaving a shell. I was so scared seeing him like that. Look at me! A mind healer who works with people like that everyday to feel fear when I saw Potter in that state! Why did he shut me out? Why when I finally let my wall down did he have to shatter me like I was a glass he threw at a wall for fun? Why is it that he just decided that I am not worthy of his time? TELL ME RONALD WEASLEY," Draco screamed placing his face in his hands and sobbed.

"I don't know Ma-Draco," Weasley whispered trying to calm the blonde, "but please we need to figure out what happened so that we can act accordingly for Harry's sake."

"Okay," Draco grumbled getting himself together placing a mask of neutrality though not a very convincing one since his eyes were puffy, "I got home Monday afternoon after all my visits to my patients both inside the hospital and out. It was the usual check up leaving Potter for last. This was how it normally went but this time...would be the last. I decided that maybe Potter needed one of my other doctors to look at him instead of myself since he wasn't responding to me whatsoever. So I decided to move him out of the Manor and to my hospital a few miles away. I was to supervise his sessions from a far and disconnect myself from him so I can help him. I wanted to try another approach but I never thought this was going to happen. If I did I would have never sent him.

That Monday afternoon I took Potter to the hospital set up all his stuff the same way in the Manor to make him feel more at home. After he settled in or at least after I settled him in I tried to talk to him again but not a word came out. So I told him I was leaving and he was probably not going to see me anytime soon and he still didn't bat an eye. That was when I decided this was the right thing to do. How very wrong I was.

For the past two weeks Potter wasn't responding to anyone. They all came back with the same report that he wasn't talking, eating, nor moving from his spot. He was like a statue. I was going to give it one last go with one of my doctors who wanted to try a different approach. Just as he entered the room, I watched from a far, with other nurses the building shook. At first my brain yelled earthquake then I realized it was coming from Potters room. I ran. When I got there I saw potter standing dead center of the room watching the door as if anticipating for my arrival. When I got there I saw all the doctors and nurses sitting in the pool of their own blood. Within an instant I sent a knockout spell towards Potter, who surprisingly didn't defect it, and tried desperately to stop the bleeding. But none of my counter spells were working.

Of course by this time all my other staff have come in to check and rush to the wounded and contacted the aurors which lead us to this moment in time. With me in this room and Potter sitting in the other being interrogated."

Then there was silence in the interrogation room. Really it was outstanding that Weasley could stay this quiet. Draco felt like the weight of the world poor itself onto his shoulders. The guilt of letting Harry and the rest of the wizarding down. Everything came crashing down again. This time Draco just stared at Weasley letting the tears fall. Nothing he could do about what happened. All he could do was ask that Harry be treated better. Maybe the new doctor can help him more then he could.

"Uh," a young auror walked in interrupting the silence between Weasley and Draco turning both men's attention on him, "Harry Potter finally spoke, sir."

"And?" Weasley asked a bit impatiently wanting to know what his best friend said.

"He demands he sees Mr. Draco Malfoy sir, alone," the auror answered a bit slowly as he looked between both men.

"He hasn't spoken to me in weeks and now he decided he wants me?" Draco growled.

"I guess," the auror answered weakly.

"Well _sir_ you can tell Harry Potter to go fuck himself and Weasley you can send me to where ever you want me to go because I am having none of this," Draco said standing up and leaving the room. Weasley just shook his head.


	14. Emotional Rollercoaster

Harry watched Malfoy walk out of the Auror office without as much as a beep to him. Watching the blond's retreating back hurt Harry in a way he couldn't describe. Tears threatened to fall but Harry refused to cry. Not in front of them. He looked down on the ground instead thinking how he was going to get Malfoy back. This wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't a part of the plan. He was trying to play hard to get like the main character in a book he just read. He thought that maybe Malfoy will get tired of him if he was too easy. The blond was his and if anyone dared to take him away Harry will go to the extremes. He heard the glass door open to see someone he hadn't expected to see. Neville Longbottom. Looking at him triggered something inside Harry and he began to scream.

He screamed until other Aurors came rushing in forcing a calming drought down Harry's throat. As the world went black he could have sworn Neville smiled.

Neville had a long day ahead of him. Bumping into Malfoy as he entered the office to facing Harry only to be screamed at. The look on Harry's face terrified him. It was distorted. It was glorifying. Seeing Harry like that made him want to scream. But he was used to screaming. He was used to the tortured sound as he sat down next to his parents during one of their melt downs. No one deserved such pain not his parents and especially not Harry. Neville felt something in Harry break. He felt like the last bit of sanity that held his friend together dissipated. And Neville knew that Harry wasn't going to come back. Ever.

"Auror Longbottom," Kingsley sighed as he came into the room.

"Yes Minister?" Neville answered politely.

"I want you to continue to communicate with Jenkins," Kingsley ordered, "I want to know what is going on through his head. I want to know what, when, how and why about every move he makes. I want you to get him to trust you."

"Of course Minister," Neville nodded. He already agreed to be the bait. He was going to get Jenkins. And if it means having to betray a lot of his friends he will. They can never know of what he does. All they will ever know is that Neville Longbottom is a traitor. All he will ever know is loneliness. All Harry will ever know is that he gained an ally.

"You better get back to Jenkins and feed him real information but nothing too extreme that can cause too much damage," Kingsley said as he looked at the unconscious Harry with sad eyes.

"Don't worry," Neville smiled before giving Harry one last look and leaving the department to report to Jenkins.

Jenkins was angry when Longbottom told him that the Auror department has Potter. It angered him because it wasn't a part of the plan. Then Longbottom says that Potter's finally cracked making him unable to perform just made things a lot worse. He made Longbottom validate his words and watching the memory of Potter screaming maniacally just assured him that Potter was useless. Now that he was useful he should be disposed of. Looking at Longbottom sit in the chair in front of him playing with his hands looking bored gave him an idea.

"Longbottom," Jenkins smiled evilly.

"Hmm?" The man answered looking at Jenkins, his bored expression never changing.

"I want you to do something for me," Jenkins smiled even wider.

"What is it you want me to do?" Longbottom asked his tone was cold.

"Kill Potter for me," Jenkins ordered sitting back in his chair playing with an apple that sat in a bowl on his desk.

"With pleasure," Longbottom nodded standing up leaving Jenkins and exiting the old abandoned warehouse.

Draco was sure he was going crazy when he came home to find Potter sleeping in his room. He could kill Shacklebolt for this but he wasn't ready to head to Azkaban just yet so he stepped into the room instead and checked on Potter. The boy looked like he had been crying which tore Draco apart. With a wave a wand Draco summoned a bowl of heated water and a towel and began to wash Potter's face making the past Gryffindor mumble and begin to wake. Scared green met worried grey and the colors seem to dance until both seem to calm.

"Potter," Draco whispered trying to help Potter regain himself.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Potter asked pushing his hand away looking around confused. Draco was hurt to be pushed away but didn't say anything.

"Nothing," Draco glaring at Potter as he tried to hold tears of his own, "I want nothing since that is what I seem to deserve after ignoring me promptly after letting you fuck me."

"Me fuck you?" Potter asked his eyes widening in surprise.

"Sorry if it was such a horrib-wait you," Draco froze, "What is the last thing you remember?"

"Entering the abandoned warehouse to check for Jenkins, why?" Potter asked.

"Oh," was all Draco could say before getting up to leave but before he could Potter grabbed his arm.

"Don't go," Potter begged.

"I have no care for you Potter now let me go," Draco struggled against his grip.

"That isn't true," Potter whispered.

"It is," Draco glared at the past Gryffindor.

"I…can't put my finger on it…I feel…I feel something for you and I can feel myself slipping so I just want you to know that even though I dated Ginny and Cho it was always you I looked for in a crowd," Potter stuttered, "it was always you who I wanted to pay attention to me. I secretly detested the fact that you threw insults at me because I wanted you to tell me how much you liked me instead."

"Potter," Draco stared at him watching him fall back unconscious. Just like that Draco began to cry.


	15. Thrill of the Chase

"Please don't go Harry will be a good boy," Potter cried as he hung onto Draco. The blond man flinched not wanting to see the Savior of the world so broken up.

"Let go of me, Potter," Draco growled trying so hard to escape the man's grasp but failed.

"Please stay! Harry will be a good boy," Potter clung onto him in desperation not wanting to get separated.

"Listen Potter I have a life! The world doesn't revolve around you, now unhand me this instant before I hex you six ways to Sunday," so much for being professional Draco thought as he still struggled against Potter's grip.

"You are my world," Potter whispered in Draco's ear making the blond shiver. Taking advantage of Draco's confusion Potter kissed Draco. Hard. Being unprepared Draco witnessed a moment of weakness allowing Potter to take full control.

"Potter," Draco tried between kisses as Potter pressed him down on the bed.

"Harry will make you scream," Potter said his face distorted making Draco's skin shiver in fear.

"Po-Harry please," Draco tried wanting to cry.

"No can do your mine," was all he said while he indulged himself in ripping Draco's clothes off.

* * *

Jenkins was a happy man at this hour. To know that they were closing in on Harry Potter's location made all the mess at the Auror office worth it. He couldn't wait to activate his weapon. He couldn't wait to make Potter the image of hate to the people. They will hate him more than the dark lord. He will be the evil man he sensed years ago when they battled at Hogwarts. Potter never remembered their fight but he did and the feeling of vile anger hit him making a mark on him. He felt Potter's anger and the potential for him to be evil. He was going to bring Potter to his full potential.

"Sir," a man stood at the door waiting for Jenkins to allow him in.

"What?" Jenkins growled at the man who interrupted his monologue.

"The Weasley girl is here to see you," the man answered hesitantly.

"Let her in," Jenkins sighed. He leaned back in his seat as he watched the redheaded Weasley enter his office. She looked defeated making his job all the more easy, "Well what is it?"

"I…" she started looking down at her feet as if they are the most interesting thing in the world.

"Get on with it girl I don't have all day," Jenkins spat at her impatiently.

"Did you obliviate my memories?" She screamed letting go of all of her emotions.

"I don't have time for this," Jenkins answered, "but the short answer is no."

"Why does my gut not believe you," she whispered.

"Because you have a retarded set of instincts," Jenkins said nonchalantly.

* * *

Harry woke up to his Draco sleeping peacefully on his chest. It made him so happy that he was able to capture his blond before he had the chance to run away again. Harry smiled as he began to play with Draco's hair. He wondered what he was dreaming. Was he dreaming about him? Was he dreaming about them? It had to be one of the two right? Harry loved Draco so Draco had to love him back.

"Master Draco is to get up now," Twinky popped in with a desperate look in his eyes.

"Go away elf," Harry grumbled putting an arm around Draco protectively.

"But Master Draco is to get up now," Twinky insisted making Harry glare at the elf.

"I said go away," Harry growled, "my Draco tired! Don't need you to wake him."

"Master has guests at the door," Twinky spoke making Draco ster.

"I will go meet guests," Harry whispered as he slowly untangled himself from Draco. He got dressed quickly making sure his Draco was still asleep. His blond needed the rest.

He walked down the stairs to greet an entourage of Slytherins standing at the doorway looking quite annoyed. Their presence annoyed Harry because they had the ability to take his Draco away from him and he would let them. He stood at the bottom of the stairs protectively. They were going to back through that door and not come back until Harry has made Draco completely his.

"Potter," Zabini stepped forward as if he had the right to demand Harry's attention.

"What you want?" Harry drawled glaring at the tan skinned Italian in front of him.

"We came to see Draco," Parkinson stepped up behind Zabini.

"Draco isn't here," Harry lied.

"Don't lie, Potter," Parkinson growled stepping forward to challenge him only to be stopped by Zabini.

"Listen...Harry we only want to talk to him we won't try to take him away," Zabini tried as if he could read Harry's thoughts and for a second Harry wondered if he could.

"No," was all he said and Zabini, Parkinson and the whole entourage found themselves outside of Malfoy Manor. It seems that the house has accepted Harry as its own but that only happens if the master of the house has accepted them as well meaning even if Draco didn't know it he belonged to Harry.


	16. True Friendship Can Weather Anything

Draco Malfoy was throwing a hissy fit. Yes he was. It made Harry giggle as he watched the blonde thrash around in his arms. For him it was quite amusing but for the blonde it was a different story entirely.

"Potter if you don't let me go we can't work on fixing you," Draco tried to reason with him but he knew that even if he repeated the same line for the seventieth time Harry would not listen.

"Draco will run if Harry let's go," Harry pouted tightening his hold when Draco didn't think he could.

"That hurts Potter!" Draco growled trying hard not to give in to Harry's attempts at cuddling.

"It does?" Harry wondered with his face almost pressed against Draco's neck. He could feel his breath on his skin making Draco quite flustered.

"Please," Draco sounded defeated making Harry loosen his grip on the blond long enough for Draco to escape his hold. Hurt flashed in Harry's eyes making Draco almost flinch.

"Why? Harry just want to be close to Draco," Harry whispered. Draco realized that slowly Harry was deteriorating and it was scaring him. The longer he stayed this way the more likely he is to explode.

"I will cuddle you after I finish this session," Draco never thought he would have to use his body as a reward to get a patient to do what he wanted. But the look in Harry's eyes made it a bit worth it in the end.

Then again that what he has been doing for the past few days.

* * *

Jenkins was getting frustrated. He cannot fathom why Longbottom has not yet done what he asked him to do. It should be easy for him to gain access to Potter and take him out but maybe he still has lingering feeling for his ex-roommate. Though the last few days he had to deal with the Weaselette's little diary dilemma. Things were just getting harder to deal with but if Potter does come through before Longbottom gets to him then all will be well and he can claim his rightful place.

He was walking around his hideout when he spotted the Weaselette staring ahead and unmoving in her seat. She was his experiment. He wanted to manipulate everyone's memories to make Potter the dark lord, him the hero of the wizarding world and that Potter needs to fall. The best way to test his method was use someone strongly connected to Potter and see if he can permanently change her memories. If it works on her it will work on anyone.

"Ginevra," Jenkins startled the red head out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" She asked looking at Jenkins curiously.

"What are you thinking about?" Yuck. He hated pretending to be sentimental but he had to play the part to claim domination. See the trick is to get everyone to willing submit themselves them show your true colors. That is how Voldemort lost the war.

"Nothing I was just thinking about our school days," she shrugged. It's working and this made Jenkins smile though the Weaselette took that smile to mean something different, "I miss the days that we could just sit on the grass by the lake and just each lunch leisurely."

"Yeah I miss those days too," Jenkins feigned knowledge about those fake memories. He was good at extracting enough information to respond appropriately.

"One day when we finally defeat the bastard named Harry Potter we can go to the lake and have a picnic," Weaselette growled her friend's name in such a vile tone that made Jenkins know that his spell actually worked.

* * *

Neville was having a hard time trying to get himself out of this situation. He walked around the Weasley's shop not really wanting to buy anything.

"Do you need something? Maybe something that will help you get the ladies?" George teased Neville as he walked up to him with a large smile on his face.

"No I don't need such a thing," Neville laughed. Though he could not understand why George was even talking to him. Everyone knew about his betrayal and a lot of people detested him for it.

"Don't try," George waved a hand as if brushing away Neville's thoughts making the younger of the two gape a bit.

"But...don't you hate me?"

"I am not as dumb as everyone else is. I know you would never do what you did unless it was to help others. You are a Longbottom not a Malfoy," George glared at Neville making the brunette look down in shame, "though these days Malfoy has been quite helpful so I don't think my analogy works."

"No it doesn't," Neville smiled a bit looking up again looking at George and wondering how he could be so calm about this. He lost his twin and now someone he considered a brother is driven insane and now a friend stabs him and all his family in the back by siding with Jenkins, even though he was actually trying to stop him from the inside.

Guess he never thought the day would come when he actually appreciated Severus Snape's ability to fool the most vile man in the world. It is because of the passed on Potions master that Neville was able to do what he did. During the reading of Snape's will Neville was flabbergasted at the fact that Snape had mentioned him in his will let alone to be given some hand written books. It seemed that the man had a lot of people in mind when he passed on and it seemed that he was a lot kinder then he let himself show. Still he will do what that man did and help save everyone from a gruesome war.

* * *

Blaise entered the Malfoy manner expecting to be thrown out. He was persistent and he would not stop until he came face to face with Malfoy. This time though he walked in prepared for a fight to find Malfoy sitting in the parlor waiting for him with a cup of coffee.

"Finally decided to show your face?" Malfoy spoke up while still keeping his eyes on the Daily Profit.

"Potter kicked me out last time I showed up," Blaise growled making Malfoy look up from the paper curiously.

"Did he now?" Malfoy asked aloud with an amused look in his eyes.

"Yes, what are you going to do about it?" Blaise sat down in the chair opposite of Malfoy.

"Nothing," Malfoy went back to reading his paper. Blaise sighed picking up the coffee and taking a big sip. The coffee was still hot and it burned his throat but at the moment he didn't care. Blaise was worried his best friend would ditch him if Potter asked him too. In a way that scared him more then the idea of the Dark Lord coming back alive.

"Want to go out for lunch next weekend?" Blaise tried watching Malfoy closely to catch his reaction.

"Sure. What day and time?" Malfoy answered smiling playfully knowing full well that Blaise was having friendship security issues like he always did.

"Saturday at noon," Blaise replied trying to look cool when in fact he felt quite giddy.

"I told you many times before, don't think anyone can break our friendship so easily," Malfoy teased making Blaise blush scarlet, caught in the act.

"Everyone has insecurities," Blaise replied taking a small sip of the coffee.

"That is true but I don't like the fact that you think I would leave you on the side of the road," Malfoy finally put down his paper and took a sip from Blaise's coffee mug.

"That's my coffee," Blaise grumbled.

"No, you assumed that was your coffee," Malfoy teased handing the almost empty mug back to Blaise.

"Why am I still friends with you?" Blaise asked mostly to himself.

"You know you ask that question every time," Malfoy laughed getting up and dragging Blaise to the lunch table. There Potter sat waiting for them and when Blaise caught his eyes, Potter nodded at him and began to eat.


	17. An Unwanted House Party

Draco sat in the middle of a room filled with people and none of them would pay attention to him. He was trying hard to get them to leave since they were freaking his patient out but they all seemed to not care. Draco made his way through the crowd and found the woman responsible for this ordeal. Seeing her relaxing and talking to others made his anger bubble over. How dare she! He left his house and Harry in her care and this is what she does!

In his anger he didn't think twice of punching her in the face. Yes, He punched a girl in the face; good going Malfoy. It seemed like time slowed down in that moment as she fell to the ground from the force.

Everyone stilled at that moment and suddenly everyone was looking at him. Well, this was one way to get people's attention but he didn't care. He looked at her and was met with anger and disbelief and in that instant he knew that she didn't understand. For the brightest witch of her age, Hermione Granger was an idiot.

"Get out," Draco told her, his voice even.

"You dare punch a girl in the face and except to not get away with it?" Finnigan yelled at him making his way to him only to be held back the one person who everyone expected to jump to Granger's side.

"Hermione," the guy said locking his sight with hers, "how could you do this to Harry?"

"I'm trying to help him! Ron-" he put his hand up silencing her in an instant.

"It's Malfoy's house and...Harry's health that you put in jeopardy. You have fallen in my eyes Hermione you should know better," He replied rubbing his eyes like trying to get rid of a headache, "I left to get us dinner but to comeback to this! I don't understand what you were thinking!"

"It would be better for him to be surrounded by people he knew and loved like family!" Hermione tried but her words fell on deaf ears.

"After everything we been through, Granger, you have probably made us take huge steps backwards," Draco growled pointing at the direction where Harry sat on the ground trying to take up as little space as possible.

"Harry," Granger took a step towards Harry only to be stopped by Ron pulling her to the floo. The moment Weasley disappeared with a struggling Granger, Draco waved his hand and threw everyone out of the manor that was not invited in by him. That left only him and a very scared Harry.

He looked like he was having one of his episodes. He seemed to be getting more scared whenever Draco was not in the vicinity with him. No one many knew the fact that Harry hated crowds and attention but after the incident it has gotten a lot worse to the point where he begins to shut down. Draco watched sadly as Harry rocked himself while his head lay on his knees.

With a shaky breath Draco took a step forward releasing some of his magic so Harry knew it was him, as to not scare him away. The instant Harry felt his magic he looked up and cold green eyes hit concerned grey ones. Those eyes looked so far away yet they seemed to be peering into his soul.

"Harry," Draco whispered reaching out and placed his hand softly on the other's cheek.

"Draco," his voice was small as he began to look around and get his bearings again. His eyes then roamed Draco's face as if looking for something but a lass he looked into Draco's eyes and began to cry.

"I know," Draco whispered as he wrapped his arms around him, "I know."

Blaise assessed the damage. He was always there to help Draco out when he needed him. But he never suspected he would get the help of one Ronald Weasley. He showed up the day after the party fiasco to find Draco and Potter wrapped in each others' arms. Though not soon after he arrived Weasley came rushing in through the floo.

"What brings you here Weasley?" Blaise asked checking the Gryffindor out.

"I came to see Harry," Ron answered returning the favor. They seemed to be sizing each other up until they both determined they weren't a threat. It was like pinning a snake against a lion for dominance.

"Can you explain this?" Blaise points at the sleeping pair on the ground, "Draco never lets himself sleep on the ground. Ever."

"House party thrown by Hermione in hopes that if Harry saw familiar faces he would go back to normal," Weasley answered, "I don't know what was going through her mind. I mean she knew Malfoy was trying something dangerous and Harry's mental mind would be even more fragile than it is. I mean she is the one that pressed Draco to start as soon as possible then she does this! It feels like she doesn't want Harry to get better. She just wants the old Harry to come back and I know that will never happen."

"I see," Blaise searched Weasley's face for a sign of a lie but found nothing. He watched as Weasley walked towards the sleeping couple slowly trying not to scare them. Potter was the first to stir. He opened his eyes only to glare at his best friend for disturbing him.

"Harry," Ron called to him slowly, "it's is just me and Zabini. You have been sleeping on marble floor the whole night."

"Hmm," Was all Potter said as he picked himself and Draco off the ground and began to climb the stairs. The two other occupants didn't say anything but followed the two up the stairs.

"You know Potter," Blaise began, "maybe its high time you tell us what you are thinking inside that head of yours."

"Shut it Zabini," Weasley shot him a look before standing in between him and Potter incase Potter thinks of doing something. Blaise hated being protected by another. It always made him think he was weak.

"Move out of the way Weasley," Blaise shot at the red head but the man didn't move, "I said-" The look on Weasley's face was frozen in shock as if he was taken somewhere else.

"What have you done," He whispered placing his hands on Weasley's face.

"It was meant for you," was all Potter said when he stood up and shoved Blaise away from Weasley before placing both his hands on the redhead's face instantly snapping him out of his revere.

Weasley began to wheeze as if he couldn't breath which shocked Blaise all the more that Potter was willing to put him in such a bind. He wondered if it had been him would he have waited until he suffocated to death before he let him out of it. Terror began to seize him and his brain told him to run but instinct told him to stay. If Potter really wanted him dead he would have come after him by now.

He watched as Potter helped Weasley onto a chair and kept talking to him as if trying to calm the fretted redhead. The man on the chair looked like he woke up from the worse experience in his life. Blaise realized that the man on the chair saved his life which made him rethink everything he knew. He heard of all the times the youngest son of Arthur Weasley abandoned his best friend in his greatest time of need. He always thought of him as a sheep in a lion's skin. But at this moment he realized that he was no longer that man. And for some reason he wanted to get to know him more.

Blaise got up off the ground and walked up to Weasley, who's breathing normally now, and sat next to him on the floor. Potter got up and moved to sit next to a still sleeping Draco.

"You saved my life," Blaise spoke, his voice shaky.

"Kind of just reacted," Weasley breathed the reply looking away from Blaise. For some reason he found it kind of cute.

"It is rude to look away from someone who is trying to thank you for saving their life," Blaise spoke moving himself close enough so when Weasley turned his head their lips brushed. Weasley pulled back with a blush forming on his cheeks making his face almost as red as his hair.

"Wha-what are you doing Zabini?" Weasley stuttered moving his face as far from his.

"Relaying my gratitude," Blaise laughed. His attention then turned back to the Blonde man on the bed who began to wake. He watched as Draco began to stretch then flinch at the pain from sleeping on a hard surface all night.

"Where am I?" Draco asked looking around before recognizing it as Potter's bedroom.

"Hey there sleepy head," Blaise got up to move closer to his friend only to be blocked by Potter. He hadn't spoken a word since he left Weasley's side which kind of freaked him out. Something told him that this man wasn't as broken as everyone thought. It felt like he was playing a chess game where he was a rook, Ron was a Bishop and Draco was his Queen. Or at least that is how he thought their rankings looked to him.

"Harry," Draco spoke from behind the, surprisingly, tall man, "you can't keep my best friend from me. I would never deny you We-Ron so don't deny me Blaise." Potter grunted and moved aside. Blaise rushed to Draco's side scared that Potter might change his mind. He studied Draco's tired face trying to figure out what the blonde was thinking. Draco was an open book but the war changed him making it all the more harder for Blaise to read him. But still Draco let Blaise in completely.

"Are you okay?" Blaise asked.

"I could strangle Granger but other then that I am good," Draco replied rubbing his hands over his face trying to wake himself up more.

"good," Blaise whispered.


	18. Torturous

Neville never thought he would find himself in such a predicament. He put everything he got on the line for this only to be dealt a bad hand. One slip up from him was all it took for Jenkins to grow suspicious of him. One mistake from his informant was all it took for him to land where he is now. At this moment he thought about his parents. He thought about how this was nothing compared to what they went through. Neville Frank Longbottom was still sound of mind; he will fight until the end when death claims him or insanity takes him. Then he thought of Harry. How he fought to his last breath to fight for the innocents of this world even those who the world deemed guilty. Neville was not ever going to bow down to anyone let alone the man who threw curse after curse at him while he lay defenseless on the floor.

"You will come to wish you were never born!" The man roared at him his voice deep and scratchy. It bugged Neville's ears the amount of lame insults this man threw at him. Everything his assailant chucked at him seemed to just be regurgitations of quotes used too many times to have any actual effect.

The Torturer, as Jenkin's men likes to call him. For what he lacked in intelligence he made up for in physical stature. His magic skill was mundane so he usually used more muggle techniques to make his victims scream. He never revealed his face to anyone though rumor was that anyone who has never lasted to tell the tale. Neville did not care to ever find out.

He threw another week curse at Neville only to miss. The Torturer roared in anger at his wand as if it was the inanimate object's fault for his bad aiming skills. But that was all the time Neville needed to prepare for his counter attack. He took advantage of the bigger man's lack of guard and hit him with a wandless spell that caused the Torturer to freeze in his reverie and fall to the ground unconscious. The spell was a very dark and dangerous spell if used incorrectly could cause irreversible damage to the victim but in this case Neville did not care for the consequence.

Neville, though bleeding heavily, got up from the cold cement ground and walked straight out of the small holding cell they had him in. The hall was no better. It was designed to make a person feel claustrophobic. The light was dim and flickering but still bright enough to bother Neville's eyes who were getting too used to the dark. He studied the hallway. Looking both ways trying to figure out which lead out and which lead in. Letting instinct take him Neville pushed forward toward the end of the hall farthest away from his cell. Knowing Jenkins he would put his prisoners in the cell farthest from the exit door only to torture them with the sound of his heavy boot steps.

Neville walked down the hall took a sharp turn left and every other right turn making his way through the underground maze that Jenkins created. He designed it such that only with his knowledge that he supplies to you can you figure your way around fast. But Neville was a good navigator this he was able to memorize his way through and keep it locked in a place only he can access within his mind.

Finally, he came across a red door. It was one of the doors that either leads up towards other halls and floors or towards the outside. Neville hoped for the latter as he opened the door. The moment the door opened a sound blared through the building making him bend down in agony at the noise. But with sheer will power Neville got himself up, ran up the stairs and opened the door.

* * *

Blaise couldn't help but stare. He tried multiple times to ignore the temptation. He blames his hunger to get laid but it seems that every time he makes an advance on someone his mind reals back to the redhead. His want was great and it scared him a little that his mind refused to be detoured from its craving. Maybe once he gets a taste he can move on.

He was reading a book in the Malfoy Manor's library while Weasley played chess with Severus' portrait when Potter walks in. Blaise and Potter's eyes locked looking at each other like predators trying to assess whether or not the other is a threat. Potter breaks eye contact first moving towards the other end of the hall waiting for Draco to show up. Draco thought it would ease Harry's mind to be surrounded by something different then the walls of his room while Draco performed the procedure. Putting someone's mind back together not only took great mental strength but a lot of concentration. One wrong step and that is the end of Harrison James Potter.

Blaise watched as Potter sat on the cushion on the floor. The man closed his eyes and waited for Draco to come and work his magic on him. The way Potter carried himself seemed like he was not as bad off as he would like everyone to think. Though Blaise could never get his theory proved and he was content with that. He went back to discreetly watching Weasley play chess. He looked kind of cute with his nose scrunched up in concentration...no, he would not let his mind go down that road…Weasley was taken by that fucking mudblood. Of course he would never call that to her face but what can Blaise say, he was the jealous type.

"Weasley, Blaise," Draco's voice rang through the large room calling attention to the two loungers, "I need to be alone and since Potter chose to station himself here instead of where I told him I will need this room."

"How long will it take?" Weasley asked Draco. The blond ignored Weasley's question deeming it ridiculous and walked over to Potter's side. They began to whisper and get into position indicating that their presence was no longer welcome.

The two walked into the hall not really knowing where to go. The library had become their common space and Potter had decided to make it his little nest. Blaise could strangle the guy if he thought he could get away with it.

His eyes wandered around trying hard to avoid Weasley's ass. He watched it sway a little too harshly before he realized that Weasley knew he was being checked out. Blaise cursed in his head for thinking he was being sly. But the real thing that threw him off is that Weasley was playing along.

"Oi, I don't do cheaters," Blaise just spoke up without meaning to. He let his mind reeling on the fact that he cheated on every person he went out with in some way or another. Blaise tried to be faithful but his eyes wander and then it just gets out of hand from there.

"Neither do I but there are always exceptions to those rules," Weasley retorted making Blaise blood boil.

"Just go back to your damn mud—" Weasley punched Blaise in the face.

"Do not ever call her that in my presence again," Weasley growled out picking Blaise off the floor by the collar.

"Humph, I call her names she is used to hearing but at least I am not trying to cheat on her," Blaise shot back his temple was bleeding due to the impact on the marble floor.

"I am not," Weasley defended, "I am not since I signed the divorce papers."

"Divorce?" Blaise face contorted in confusion trying to figure out when that happened.

"Yeah when two people go their separate ways. Or at least I am she refuses to sign the papers," Weasley sighed actually helping Blaise off the floor. The redhead conjured a wet towel and placed it on Blaise's head.

"I never would have thought Granger was the crazy ex-wife," Blaise laughed making Weasley laugh along as well.

"Yeah, who knew?" Weasley said half-heartedly, "I still care about her. She is still my close friend but she put me in a position. She was not putting Harry's best interest at heart and for that I could not stand with her. We also have been struggling to keep this marriage going and I am tired of trying to keep our relationship alive when she does nothing. She cares more about work than us. Now that I filed for divorce she suddenly notices how bad off we are. I just think she is in love with the illusion of us then with me."

"Well There is only one way to get over a bad ex," Blaise smirked taking a hold of Weasley's head and slamming his lips against his.


	19. Loss & Gain

Draco placed both his hands on Harry's head trying hard to prepare himself for the procedure. Harry laid down on his lap while they both occupied the couch closest to the windows. Draco loved sun light. Loved the way it made everything shine while hiding nothing from you. He allowed the heat of the sun filter through the windows just enough to make him feel utterly comfortable. With a deep breath he began.

The first step was to put Harry to sleep. It was hard to get him to comply since he hated being put in a spell induced coma. He told Draco it was due to Jenkins creating and using nightmares while they put him to sleep and forcing him to live through them over and over again without being able to wake. It surprised Draco that Harry remembered anything from the time he was tortured. He always claimed that he was perfectly fine or become totally insensible. It must have been the fear and shame to admit he was tortured. Draco could relate. His father put him through multiple painful curses to get Draco to comply. But that bit of information also raised some flags in Draco's head. If he remembered that how much does Harry actually remember? How broken is he? Was he actually insane or just acting like it? What if he knew exactly what happened to him but pretends he has no idea? The questions are endless and it bugged Draco that he could not answer them. Potter was a giant mystery from being normal to utterly insane within minutes kind of like it was rehearsed. His hands began to play with Harry's hair as the man slept on his lap. He momentarily forgot what he was meant to be doing until Harry shifted pulling Draco out of his thoughts.

Draco looked down at Harry's face and prayed that he was successful. That he could at least mend most of the broken pieces in Harry's mind so he could live a half normal life. This was the longest session since the other times they were just practice runs for the real deal. But this time was the real deal, no going back. With another deep breath Draco breathed out the incantation and started his mending.,,

…hours passed and Draco was starting to grow weary. Harry's mind was not as shattered as he thought but all the parts of his mind that mattered to who he was, completely destroyed. Draco took very careful care to find and place everything in the right spot. It was like rebuilding a glass vase that had been shattered into too many piece to bother but Draco was determined to do it.

Harry's mind was like a dark tunnel with shards floating everywhere around him. Draco looked around slowly touching a shard and getting hit with a partial memory or a partial thought. If Harry's mind did not depend on him to fix Draco would have loved to continue to play around but since it did he began to try and piece Harry's mind back together.

* * *

Hermione was devastated. Ron was leaving her just like Harry did. Although she knew she could not blame Harry for what happened to him but she still lost him all the same. The moment Ron came up to her with those papers made her realize how far off track she had become. Her life plan, falling apart in her hands. She looked at Ron's signature wanting so hard to erase it. She tried to but it was magically bound to the parchment that would end their marriage. She did not understand what she could have done that would be so wrong. She wanted to try one last option before Malfoy committed to the procedure. She wanted to be the one that had all the answers. To be the one that fixed him. But now, she sat alone at the Leaky Cauldron crying over a loss she had not expected.

She had asked him why he wanted a divorce. He just looked at her and said, "It is not the same Hermione. We both now have different wants…different feelings for each other. You love me but you are not in love with me. You need to be with a guy that you can constantly fall in love with every day and I know I am not that person, never really was. The illusion of our marriage is just a work of desperation to hold onto something that should have never lasted this long. Our worlds have drifted too far apart. We want too different things now. You want your career and I…I want…a family."

"I want a family too Ron," she tried.

"Maybe in the far future you see yourself with children but me. I see myself with a lot more than just one or two," He countered knowing her just as well as she feared.

"We can figure it out," Hermione begged.

"No we can't, no scratch that, I don't want to," Ron shot back, "It was always me chasing your tail for the past two years. Our happy relationship ended at the six month mark. I have signed the papers Hermione and that for me means I am free to do what I want even if you never sign the papers."

"There has to be more to this than just being too busy with work," Hermione whispered.

"You are right," Ron broke her off, "there is more but I do not want to walk down that road. It will leave us broken and our friendship gone. I know you have liked me for a long time and I you but ever since the war ended I did not even exist in your bubble. I was just a constant. I want to be with someone who will notice me. To always look for me in a crowd, to always want to hold me. I know it's a needy thing to want but I am selfish enough to demand it. I am not a painting on a wall for you to put up and look at once in a while, 'Mione. If that makes me a bad guy then so be it but remember that it is a two way road."

"I am sorry you felt that way Ron," Hermione cried, "but that doesn't mean you don't give us a chance."

"It is not about chances! I am not a good fit for you and I accepted that. You have so much greatness lined up for you and I do not want to be the one who ruins it," Ron's voice sounded quite annoyed.

"Ron please," now past Hermione was balling and the memory ended with Ron walking out the door.

Now Hermione sat down alone at the Leaky Cauldron trying to drink herself into oblivion. She had lost her parents, Harry and now Ron. In her sorrow she blamed all her problems on them. If her parents had not been muggles then maybe they would still be here to love her. If Harry had not given into his Hero complex then he would still be here. If Ron could stop being a bitch about not being the center of attention then they would still be together. She was brooding and a part of her knew that it was not their fault, or at least not fully their fault, but it was easier to blame someone else then yourself. Hermione took another shot.

Neville stumbled through the floo at the Leaky Cauldron to find Hermione sitting at the bar taking shot after shot. She looked like a mess and was beginning to act like one too. Neville had heard from Ron his plans to file for divorce but he blew it off thinking Ron was just being paranoid. Now he looks at Hermione and knew that Ron did what Neville thought he would never do. Neville felt bad for Hermione but he did believe in cutting off a relationship that does more harm to a person than good and for Ron it was his marriage to Hermione.

With a huge sigh Neville began to walk towards Hermione intended to get her to a hotel room since she was too drunk to apperate with. As he approached her she noticed him and smiled stupidly. Neville felt real bad for her now. He climbed onto the stool next to her and began paying Tom the bartender for her drinks and telling him to close Hermione's tab.

After he paid for all her drinks, which surprisingly was a lot, Neville began to take Hermione to a room he booked for her only to have his head slammed against the counter and as the world went black he watched someone take Hermione away as another began to pick him up off the ground.


	20. New Families & New Homes

Ron woke up the next day extremely tired but at the same time extremely sated. He shifted only to wince at the bit of pain located at his lower back. Though he did find it a nice reminder of what happened a few hours ago. Still a part of him was terrified for easily giving into the Italian but he could not change what has come to pass. Getting up from the, very comfortable, bed Ron walked into the bathroom turned the hot water on and climbed into the bath. After living in the Burrow and a run-down apartment Ron was going to take advantage of the bathtub.

Ron hummed in pleasure letting the heat of the water soak in when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to look to come face to face with Harry. Though this Harry looked more mischievous and dark looming over the redhead. "Bloody Hell," Ron squeaked, in a very manly way mind you.

"Ronald," Harry smiled creepily back.

"So Draco was able to put you back together?" Ron asked trying to sink deeper into the bathtub. Something about the way Harry was looking at him terrified him.

"Hmm, in a matter of sorts," Harry answered back lowering himself down to look right into Weasley's eyes, "I want you to become a part of the family."

"Family? Harry you have always been family," Ron said firmly gaining his courage back.

"Well yes and no," Harry's smile widened, "I want to create a blood bond with you Ronald. I want you to leave the name Weasley behind and become a Potter."

"You are really starting to freak me out Harry," Ron looked at his best friend trying to understand where this came from, "where is Draco and Blaise?"

"They are home," Harry replied, "our new home you can be with them if you decide to come along with me."

"Does that mean I have to…I have to become a Potter? Why would I ditch…other members of our family?" Ron growled out trying to reason with Harry.

"For prestige Ron. For honor. For me," Harry replied, "you could help me rebuild my family name. We can become blood. It is was never enough to be known as pseudo Weasley. I want a family. I want a lot of children and a lot of nieces and nephews that I can spoil rotten. I want to be able to wake up in the morning knowing I have a brother in more than just words"

Ron did not answer. Everything was reeling in his mind trying to figure things out. Harry was more than just brother in words and he hated the fact that he needed a blood tie to make him see him as family. Or that he would have to lose his Weasley blood for the sake of his best friend but he knew though that if he said no he would lose Harry forever and he swore to himself that he would never allow that to happen again. He was always going to be the one that stood with him even if he went dark. With the promise in his mind, He then looked straight into Harry's eyes and saw hope and without any hesitation he replied, "Yes."

* * *

Blaise wandered the halls of Potter Manor wondering how no one was ever heard of such a place. He thought he knew all the wealthy families only to come faced with such a monstrous wonder. It was made up of three large gothic castle like buildings that stretched farther than one's eye can see. It loomed over you like it was the new sky. The stone walls were decorated with magically induced carvings that would shift and move around playfully. The windows or at least those Blaise could see were all stained glass with unique designs on each window that also shifted around its designated space.

The inside was no different with the use of dark wood as well as white marble to lighten up the halls. There were doors leading to everywhere and nowhere all at once. This place was made to be lived in with a large amount of people but was probably seldom used for such extravagant numbers in which it could house.

He walked around the halls allowing himself to get lost. Occasionally he casting a marker spell to help him retract his steps. Though the place was truly extravagant it was also very lonely and hallow. It kind of reminded him of its owner. Which took his mind to the man who brought him here, the one and only, Harrison James Potter. That man was dark and twisted inside even after Draco mended most of the sanity strings in his mind. He seemed to come back into himself but it still was not the same man that he knew during the war or during the time in school.

"Blaise," a familiar voice spoke up behind him. He turned to look at Draco who looked like quite a mess wrapped in a fluffy comforter.

"Draco!" Blaise called out in relief, "where were you? I mean Potter came and told me since I was your best friend that I had to come here. Of course I told him he was crazy but he looked at me and I just knew I did not have a choice."

"Where are we Blaise?" Draco looked around tiredly but still in awe.

"Potter Manor," Blaise replied, "it is even bigger than yours."

"I can tell," Draco replied dryly looking around, "I feel so tired, Blaise."

"Then sleep Draco," another voice spoke up to the west of them. Both turned their heads towards the newcomer to find Potter coming towards them.

"Potter, take me home at once," Draco growled out taking a step towards the man.

"But my Draco," Potter smiled kindly down at Draco once he got close enough placed his hand on Draco's cheek, "you are home. This is our new house."

"This is not funny Potter."

"I never said it was. Listen, are you not tired of living alone? Of being alone? Don't you hate what your name has become to people? You have such a gift and are unable to use it the way you would like because no one trusts you. You, me, Ron and Blaise can many others can be a part of a family, Draco. Don't you want that?"

"O-of course I want a family! I am tired of being alone ever since mother left me behind for France and my father rotting in Azkaban but that doesn't mean you just up root us and force us to stay at here expecting us to just call it home!" Draco's voice seemed to echo through the halls and Blaise felt the air grow colder and stiffer.

Blaise was not sure how this was going to end but he felt that Draco was fighting a losing battle. A battle not against Potter but against himself. He has always been trying to keep the Malfoy name alive but his father butchered it now he is refusing to accept something he always wanted for the sake of a building he hates. Draco has always been this way since his father brainwashed him into this kind of mentality. It took Blaise a whole year to convince Draco to start his mind healing business how is it going to be like now?

"You saved me Draco," Potter finally begins to talk after minutes of silence, "You saved me from myself and the rest of the world. You brought me back when everyone else thought you could not do it. You play this game with yourself all the time between what you want and what your father wants. You claim he has no control over you but a part of you still believes that he will escape the trenches of Azkaban and hunt you down but that man has no control over you. Even if he does manage to weasel himself out, which he probably can't, you are now lord of Malfoy Manor of Malfoy magic. He can demand you listen but you can wave your hand and strip him of everything he holds dear without batting an eye. Draco, don't deny me because you're scared of your father or of change."

Draco's eyes just flitted shut and he fell forward into Potter's arms. He watched Potter pick Draco up and carry him towards the other end of the hall. Blaise noticed Potter stopping to look at him as if indicating for him to follow. Not wanting to get on the man's bad side he walked a few feet behind the strange couple. Blaise was trying to figure out what was happening but his head began to hurt. All he could tell was that Potter was not insane but he was also not completely sane either but a part of him liked Potter's idea of a family. Ever sense his mother died last year he had felt like he was alone with no one but Draco. He was after all a very social creature.

"This is your room," Potter spoke up suddenly after Blaise ran into him. He looked at Potter then at the door. He was surprised to see his name in gold carved into the door in a beautiful handwriting. He forgot all about Potter and Draco's existence as he put his hands on the door handle and twisted.


	21. Determination of a Lion

Harrison was happy. His family was almost complete. Only people missing were Hermione, Neville and Luna. Though Harrison was skeptical to invite Hermione since the incident. At the moment two of his family members were not happy with the witch and he was kind of scared of her desperate need for Harrison to be 'Harry' again. He lost a lot of trust in her after the party fiasco a few days ago. He was not even sure if he could ever ask her to be a part of his family.

Deep in thought he had not heard Draco come in. He jumped a bit off his seat but once he spotted the blonde hair he relaxed. Harrison knew Draco was annoyed and he has been trying to convince him to take him back to Malfoy Manor. Harrison sighed. This was going to be a long day. Why can't he just accept this like Blaise and Ronald? Those two seemed to have come to terms with the idea of this place as home and the people in it family. Must be some deep rooted fear within Draco caused by his parents. Draco's family was not the best. A father who tortured him and a mother who abandoned him. Yet, he clung to the place that brought him the worst of memories in hope that he would get his parents approval and love.

"Yes, Draco?" Harrison raised a dark eyebrow towards the pouting blonde.

"I want to go home," Draco answered his voice void of emotion. He has been trying to give Harrison the cold shoulder but it does not seem to get him anywhere.

"Fine," Harrison growled, "if you are so desperate to go back to the large desolate place called Malfoy Manor, I will take you back. I do not want to be around someone who does not appreciate nor want my help."

"G-good," Draco grumbled, looking at the ground before bellowing out of the room. Harrison sighed. He was not actually going to follow through with it. He refused to let Draco be alone. That man tortured himself too much already. He felt like he was not deserving of a family nor of love and kindness. Harrison will have to save the man the same way he did him.

Draco pieced together most of Harrison's mind but there will always be core parts of him that are completely broken. Draco knew that so instead fixed the parts that will make him sane even if not fully sane. Though he may now be considered sane enough the man who he is now is not the same man. Harry was dead. He died that day Jenkins tortured him into oblivion. He cannot be the person everyone wants him to be. That part of him laid locked in the broken part of his brain.

His mind drifted to his thoughts about finding his extended family members. He had tried to contact Neville but the man seemed to not respond to any form of communication including patronus. It worried Harrison that something extremely wrong might have happened to the shy but brave lion.

* * *

Neville woke up in chains on a hard surface. He guessed, from the feel of it, that it was concrete. A very dirty concrete. Neville did not know if he should continue to pretend to be awake or continue to feign slumber. As he lay there he began to hear voices from a few distance away. The voices sounded familiar, he instantly knew one of them was Jenkins but the other he could not place. His eyes widened at the realization of who the other speaker was the moment they rounded the corner. They were behind him but now that he can hear her voice clearly, there was no doubt in his mind that it was Ginny Weasley.

"You're awake," Jenkins spoke to Neville's back, "I can tell since you look like you are about to hyperventilate."

"Why did you take Hermione, Jenkins?" Neville asked ignoring the redhead's presence. He was not going to allow her to become his weakness. They have been friends for a long time, him and Ginny and seeing her stand arm and arm with Jenkins made him want to hurl.

"Tsk, tsk, little Neville," Jenkins growled, "do not try to deter the elephant in the room. Neville meet Ginevra Weasley, my fiancé."

"Y-you're what?" Neville stuttered.

"My fiancé," Jenkins smirked, "I mean, Potter was so cruel to us. He bullied us and made our lives living hell. Not only that he blackmailed her into an abusive relationship."

Jenkins just caressed Ginny's cheek, "Don't you remember Neville? I mean he treated you worse than dirt!" Ginny yelled in anger. Neville realized that Ginny actually believed what she was saying. The safest bet for Neville is to play along.

"I…I remember," Neville squeaked. He allowed himself to look weak to pretend that he understood the situation.

"Oh Nev," Ginny cried falling to her knees and giving him a hug. Neville tried not to flinch at her unwanted affection. This woman was no longer one of his best friends. She was just someone he used to know.

"Ginevra," Jenkins spoke up after a few moments of silence, "can you give us a minute?"

"Sure," Ginny smiled giving the vile man a peck on the lips before disappearing around the corner. Jenkins watched her go with a gleam in his eyes. It looking like he wanted a predator watching its prey.

"She is a handful," Jenkins smiled. It did not reach his eyes.

"A lot like her mother," Neville agreed. The longer he just played a long the better it was for him and Hermione.

"That she is," Jenkins agreed, "though I am just using her to get back at Potter. After what he has done to me! I have taken his beloved away!" Neville did not answer. It was better that Jenkins had this misconception. If only to keep him away from Malfoy. Jenkins does not know of Harry's new found love for the blonde and it was safer to keep it that way as long as possible.

"So, why am I in chains?" Neville decided to inquire to change the subject.

"Oh, I had to chain you up to convince Granger that I am dangerous," Jenkins replied nonchalant.

"Where is she anyways?" Neville asked again hoping to get an honest reply from Jenkins.

"In the training rooms," Jenkins replied. Fear struck Neville thinking that they would use her as a practice matt, "don't look at me like that. She actually agreed to join our cause. It seems that she has lost everything and everyone. It did not even require me torturing you to get her reply."

"So, you would have chanced of me going insane like Potter so you can get Hermione on your side?" Neville asked pretending amusement.

"Ah, I would never let it get to that point my little lion," Jenkins smiled lightly. This time though it felt like he meant that smile. Neville did not know what to think. At this moment though he was trying hard think of a way out of this place. A way out of this organization lead by an emotionally broken madman.

The difference between Jenkins and Voldemort was that Jenkins still had his soul. Only a hand full of people knew about the horcuxes. So where Voldemort felt almost nothing Jenkins bottles up all his emotions. He keeps them behind a damn and they begin to seep through and cause the man to practically lose it. Jenkins insanity was his overwhelming emotions. Too much love for a singular person that he lost. Unwilling to see that they were horrible and died attacking innocent people.

Neville pitied Jenkins. He just did not care enough to act on it. He wanted to get back. He wanted to find Harry and tell him of the dangers. Malfoy would have fixed him by now. Put his mind back together enough to be considered sane. Neville was extremely happy that the man he considers a brother will be able to live a somewhat normal life. A part of him was jealous since it would never happen for his parents. When he heard of this treatment he asked the healers to try it on his parents. They deserved their sanity back. But they told him that they have been like this for so long that there was no way their minds could handle the putting back together. At first, Neville was angry. Angry at the healers, angry at himself, angry with everyone. But Malfoy told him that his parents would not want him to become spiteful. They did not save him for him to go and hate the world in which they defended. To ruin the life, they fought for him to have.

He was going to Find Harry. He was going to find his brother. Nobody, not even Jenkins will keep him from him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Until next time!


End file.
